Legilimens Visibilis
by Maliumkin
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque certains membres de l'Ordre se mettent à douter de la loyauté de Severus, au point de le soumettre contre sa volonté à la légilimencie ?
1. Trahison

_Je rappelle que ceci est une fanfiction et que les caractères de tous les personnages ne sont pas forcement tous respectés (ici en particulier ceux de Tonks et Lupin). Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans une chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd ; ils étaient tous les trois assez occupés. Les deux garçons jouaient une partie d'échec tandis qu'Hermione, plongée dans un livre, ne cessait de pousser des soupirs lorsque l'un d'entre eux criait trop fort.

\- Mais regarde ! Ton roi l'a dé-mo-li !

\- Et ? C'est le but du jeu !

\- Mais je ne vais jamais retrouver tous les morceaux ! George va me tuer…

Soudain, des pas précipités dans les escaliers coupèrent court à leur conversation. La voix de Tonks leur parvint étouffée. Elle chuchotait. Hermione leur lança un regard interrogatif. Ron secoua la tête et ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de la porte.

 _\- … C'est bon, il a tout bu._

La voix de Sirius lui répondit.

 _\- Et il n'a rien dit ?_

 _\- Non. Il était à moitié inconscient._

Harry supposa qu'ils parlaient de Snape. Le professeur avait apparemment été sévèrement blessé lors de l'une de ses « réunions » avec Voldemort. Ils n'en avaient pas su beaucoup plus, mis à part que Poppy venait directement le soigner au Square parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être déplacé à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi Tonks s'en occuperait-elle ?

 _\- Tombend est arrivé. Nous allons commencer, dépêche-toi avant que ce ne soit trop tard._

D'autres bruits de pas. Puis le silence. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres.

\- Ils parlaient de Snape, pas vrai ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont sur le point de faire ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, pensif. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas très envie que l'on y assiste. Une seule solution, alors.

Ron haussa le pouce.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Dissimulés sous leur cape, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la source des quelques murmures qui leur parvenaient, une chambre au troisième étage. Celle de Snape. La porte était encore ouverte. Lentement, ils s'y glissèrent et se collèrent contre un mur pour ne pas risquer de se cogner à une quelconque personne. Et il y en avait un sacré nombre. Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey, Shacklebolt, mais aussi Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance étaient présents, tous rassemblés autour d'un lit. Et dessus se trouvait Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, Maître des Potions à Poudlard et espion de l'ordre, apparemment inconscient. Il était d'une pâleur tout à fait anormale et sa respiration laissait peu de doute sur l'état actuel de ses côtes. Un petit homme, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué avant, s'avança vers lui. Il ne faisait de toute évidence pas parti de l'Ordre et n'inspira pas confiance au trio.

\- Lui avez-vous donné la potion ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Tonks sans hésitation.

\- Bien. Je vais commencer. N'interférez pas avec les évènements à venir.

Il leva sa baguette droit sur le professeur, et prononça une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien :

\- _Legilimens_.

Les yeux du professeur s'ouvrirent violement. D'après ce qu'Harry pu voir à cet instant, il était confus, déboussolé en fait, et ne comprenait à l'évidence pas ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Pas plus qu'eux trois.

\- Legilimens, répéta le dénommé Tombend, un peu plus fort.

La tête de Snape retomba sur ses oreillers. A la grande horreur d'Harry, il se mit à suffoquer. Lupin lança un regard alarmé à Maugrey qui secoua la tête.

\- Il est très puissant, malgré son état et la potion. Il refuse de me laisser entrer, murmurer le petit homme sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Legilimens !

Snape poussa un gémissement et tourna la tête. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses draps qu'il tirait et tordait autour de lui dans un effort désespéré de lutter contre l'intrusion. Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir une chose pareille alors qu'il était au plus mal ? Le professeur Dumbledore était-il au courant ?

\- Que… que… me… faites… vous ?

Sa voix était tellement faible qu'Harry avait du mal à dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Tombend donna un ordre et immédiatement, Maugrey se dirigea vers Snape et attrapa violement sa tête. Il le força à faire face au légilimens, qui pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette droit sur lui. Le bout touchait son front.

\- Il ne doit pas faire ça ! chuchota Hermione. Lancer un légilimens avec la baguette en contact avec le crâne !

\- Legilimens ! s'écria Tombend.

Snape poussa un cri mais ne perdit pas connaissance, au grand dame d'Harry et des deux autres.

\- Legilimens Visibilis, chuchota le petit homme.

Du sang se mit à couler du nez du professeur, et il perdit la bataille.

Des formes émergèrent devant le lit. Des sortes d'ombres, imprécises au début, mais qui se précisaient de secondes en secondes. Des souvenirs. Les souvenirs de Snape. Exposés devant l'Ordre.

\- N- Non…


	2. Violation

Les formes se précisèrent. Trois personnes se trouvaient-là, un homme, une femme et un petit garçon. Harry les avait déjà vus. Snape et ses deux parents. Le petit garçon était sous une table, la tête dans les mains. Son père hurlait sur sa mère, la démarche instable, ses mouvements saccadés.

 _\- Bonne à rien ! Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, hein ? Tu sais ? TU SAIS ?_

 _La pauvre femme poussa un gémissement lorsque son mari la frappa à l'abdomen._

 _\- Tobias… Arrête…_

 _\- TU DEVRAIS PARTI D'ICI ! PARTIR AVEC LE BON A RIEN DE FILS QUE TU M'A DONNE !_

 _Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et la traina sur le sol, devant Severus._

 _\- Regarde cette vermine, lui dit-il. Regarde comme il se cache et comme il tremble ! Sort de là – SORT DE LA ! hurla-t-il. Il agrippa le petit garçon par le poignet et le tira hors de son abri._

 _Et d'un coup de poing, il lui cassa le nez. Il y eu un cri et des giclements de sang._

 _\- TU CRIS ? TU CRIS ? SALE PETIT MONSTRE ? TU DEVRAIS T'ETRE HABITUE !_

Harry tourna la tête, dégoûté. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione. Lupin s'avança.

\- Arrêtez. Arrêtez ! C'est mal. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions voir. Nous n'avons pas le droit de –

Maugrey lui coupa la parole.

\- Cherchez plus tard. Lorsqu'il est adulte. Les mangemorts.

Snape essayait désespérément de se libérer de son emprise, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il hyper ventilait et ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient refléter, si c'était possible, de _la peur_.

Une autre scène se forma devant eux. Snape avait grandit, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il était allongé sur un sol de pierres qu'Harry reconnaitrait entre mille : Poudlard. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés et sa baguette noire dans les mains d'une personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Sirius.

 _\- Alors, le petit mangemort n'a pas su se défendre ? Tous ses mauvais sorts et sa magie noire n'ont pas réussi à le délivrer de ces cordes ? C'est dommage, Servilus. Tu vas devoir encore rester ici un moment. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un shampoing ? Cela pourrait faire du bien à un petit mangemort visqueux comme toi…_

Les regards s'étaient détachés de la scène et convergeaient à présent vers Sirius qui avait légèrement rougi. Lupin secoua la tête.

\- Plus loin, murmura-t-il. Plus loin.

Le décor changea et le professeur poussa un nouveau gémissement.

\- Stop…

Les scènes s'enchainèrent. Rapidement. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir évaluer combien cette épreuve devait être douloureuse et épuisante pour le Maître des Potions.

 _\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, au juste ? Il dit la vérité. Il a raison et tu le sais. Il va enfin nous apporter la gloire et le pouvoir que nous méritons. Comment est-ce que tu peux douter de ça, Severus ? Est-ce que tu aimes les sang-de-bourbe ?_

Harry ne reconnu pas l'élève qui parlait à Snape. Ils portaient tous les deux l'uniforme de Serpentard et se trouvait derrière un mur du château, certainement dans le parc de Poudlard.

 _\- Non, répondit Snape d'une voie ferme. Bien sûr que non. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr._

 _\- Tu te poses trop de question et ça aboutira à ta perte, Severus. Crois-moi. Rends-toi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prend la marque. Devient son serviteur et tu verras, tu feras parti des hommes les plus puissants. Et imagine ce qu'il fera de nous lorsque nous auront gagnés. Nous, ses fidèles lieutenants…_

 _Severus l'écoutait avec envie._

 _\- Alors ? reprit le garçon, de toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. Snape reprit contenance. Il hocha la tête._

 _\- Le monde qu'il nous promet me semble être une promesse de grandeur…_

Les yeux étincelants, Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de mépris.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on disait… c'est un sale mangemort…

Une autre scène apparue, et avec elle la respiration du professeur se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Les évènements s'enchainaient si vite…

 _\- Severus… mon fidèle serviteur…_

La voix glaciale arracha un frisson à Harry, comme au reste de l'assemblée. Avec elle s'éleva celle du Maître des Potions, plus faible que jamais.

\- S-Stop… stop…

 _\- Je vois que tu t'ais bien acquitté de la mission que je t'ai donnée… Au contraire de tes deux coéquipiers. Ils seront punis… et tu seras récompensé._

 _\- Maître ?_

 _Snape était à genoux devant Voldemort. Ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulaient son visage et sa baguette était posée aux pieds du mage noir._

 _\- Choisis-en un, Severus… et amuse-toi avec… amuse-moi._

 _Il y eu une courte pause._

 _\- Avec plaisir, Maître…_

 _Snape ramassa sa baguette._

\- Dumbledore. Ce doit avoir quelque chose à faire avec Dumbledore. Cherchez la raison de sa loyauté, intervint une nouvelle fois Lupin.

Sirius sembla contrarié, mais Tombend hocha la tête.

\- Il est fort, très fort, murmura-t-il, essuyant avec sa manche la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front.

Les formes se déformèrent et se reformèrent.

 _\- Et bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?_

 _\- Pas… Pas de message… Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !_

 _Snape se trouvait maintenant en présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous deux sur une colline battue par les vents, Snape à genoux devant le directeur. Il se tordait les mains de façon convulsive._

 _\- C'est… C'est une mise en garde… non, plutôt une demande… S'il vous plaît…_

 _Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette et le silence tomba sur la colline. C'était une scène étrange, deux hommes face à face entourés de feuilles et de branches qui craquaient, dans un parfait silence._

 _\- Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un mangemort ?_

\- NON ! hurla soudain Snape.

La scène se brouilla, les voix devinrent inaudibles. Tombend poussa un cri et s'accrocha au bord du lit. Snape essayait de l'expulser de toutes ses forces. Mais de la force, il n'en avait pas. Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle et son nez s'était remis à saigner plus fort encore que la première fois. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui, comme s'il réalisait enfin qui étaient ses agresseurs. Il était déstabilisé.

\- Mais… pourquoi… pourquoi…

Soudain, les images devinrent plus claires. Une dizaine de scènes s'enchainèrent avec une vitesse angoissante.

 _\- Vaurien, sale vermine… si tu crois que tu mérites que l'on te loge et l'on te nourrisse pour que tu ailles dans ton école de monstres pour apprendre des tours de magie !_

 _Tobias Snape s'avança et brisa le nez de son fils d'un coup de poing._

Les images se brouillèrent encore, les voix aussi. Snape se battait.

 _\- Comment ça va, chez toi ?_

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un drôle de regard.

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Ils ne se disputent plus ?_

Des sons, des couleurs, des gémissements.

 _\- Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas !_

 _Voldemort se détacha du brouillard._

 _\- Severus… Après tout ce temps… Comment puis-je m'assurer de ta loyauté ? Tu as passé tellement d'années à ramper derrière Albus Dumbledore… Dis-moi… A qui es-tu loyal, Severus ?_

 _\- A vous, Maître. Toujours._

 _\- Que penses-tu d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus ?_

 _L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, choisissant ses mots avec précaution._

 _\- C'est un homme brillant, Maître. Un homme brillant qui n'a pas su voir où le pouvoir se trouvait vraiment._

 _\- Excellent réponse… Cependant… je vais devoir te tester, Severus._

 _Ses longs doigts blancs caressèrent l'épaule du jeune Maître des Potions._

 _\- Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Snape d'une voix déterminée._

Hermione ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante, Harry, il faut faire quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

\- Mais si c'était Dumbledore qui leur avait demandé ? intervint Ron.

\- Si c'était Dumbledore, il le ferait lui-même, répondit Harry. Avec Snape et Voldemort, il doit être le plus grand légilimens de notre époque. Il ne ferait pas appel à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de l'Ordre. Cela pourrait nous compromettre… je ne comprends pas.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, le coupa Hermione. Maintenant !

Les souvenirs continuaient de défiler devant les yeux avides des membres de l'Ordre. Harry ne put contenir le sentiment de dégoût qui monta en lui en les regardant. Il avait confiance en eux. Il détestait Snape. Et pourtant, à ce moment même, il le plaignait, et il les détestait. Comment pourrait-il leur faire confiance désormais ? En sachant de quoi ils étaient capables ? Mais lui, Harry, n'était-il pas resté ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi regardé ? Depuis combien de temps, pendant que le professeur souffrait visiblement abondamment ? La honte lui brûlait la gorge. Silencieusement, le trio se glissa en dehors de la pièce et regagna la chambre de Ron où se trouvait son hibou. Hermione griffonna rapidement une note qu'elle attacha à sa patte.

\- Apporte cela à Albus Dumbledore, lui dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Ils le regardèrent s'envoler.

\- S'il le reçoit tout de suite, il sera là dans quelques minutes, souffla Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? demanda Ron.

\- Je crois… je crois qu'ils essayent de trouver la preuve que le professeur Snape nous est loyal. Celle que Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu révéler. Mais faire ça… c'est… c'est immoral. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune chance avec le véritaserum… En tant qu'agent-double il doit pouvoir y résister. Alors ils lui ont fait subir ça… La Légilimencie. Ils ont profité de… non… Elle secoua la tête. Non. Il doit y avoir une explication. Ils ne peuvent pas… tous…

\- Allons l'attendre dans l'entrée, coupa Harry.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait ensuite.


	3. Réalisation

Ils avaient vu juste. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son de quelqu'un en train de transplanner leur parvint du hall. Ils s'y précipitèrent et faillirent renverser le directeur.

\- Professeur ! s'écria Harry. Vous devez monter et l'aider maintenant. Vous devez -

\- Vous n'avez pas ordonné ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur elle. Il était dans une colère noire.

\- Bien sûr que non, Miss Granger. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Maintenant, j'aimerais voir ce qu'il en est.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu le directeur se déplacer aussi vite. En un éclair, il avait atteint la chambre du troisième étage et poussait la porte avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il resta un instant immobile devant la scène, ses yeux allant de Snape aux souvenirs projetés devant le lit. Harry vit ses doigts se crisper sur la poignée tellement fort que sa peau pris une teinte blanche et ses veines devinrent visibles.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda-t-il – certainement le plus calmement possible – sur un ton furieux.

Tombend baissa sa baguette. Le sortilège se brisa immédiatement et Maugrey lâcha la tête du Maître des Potions qui retomba en arrière. Dumbledore se précipita vers le lit et souleva doucement le professeur pour le caler dans ses bras. Les autres restèrent silencieux, observant la scène, pétrifiés. Remus avait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et se tordait les mains.

\- Severus, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda doucement le directeur. A l'aide d'un mouchoir, il entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de son nez.

\- A… Albus…

Albus caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, Severus… c'est fini… c'est fini… je vous le promets.

Puis il se décida enfin à faire face aux membres de l'Ordre. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers eux. Lorsqu'il parla, tous firent un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Il était littéralement fou de rage.

\- Nous devions vérifier s'il nous est loyal ou non ! se justifia Maugrey. Comment en être sûr ? Il pourrait tous nous faire tuer. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit pourquoi vous êtes si certain de sa loyauté. Et la dernière fois encore, il n'était pas au courant de l'attaque de ministère. Nous avons perdu trois aurors par sa faute !

Doucement, Dumbledore allongea Snape sur le lit. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Puis il se redressa et se leva. Il leur fit face. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacés et sa main crispée sur sa baguette si Harry ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait pensé qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui. NE ME FAITES-VOUS DONC PAS CONFIANCE ? N'AVEZ-VOUS AUCUN RESPECT POUR LUI ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LUI FAIRE SUBIR UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? ET PROFITEZ DE SON ETAT ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ?!

Tous baissèrent les yeux, tournèrent la tête. Les paroles de Dumbledore les avaient comme sortis d'une transe, d'une idée qui maintenant, retournée et analysée, semblait contraire à tous leurs principes. Ils avaient dû essayer de rationaliser, se dire qu'entre un homme et le monde magique, le choix était vite fait. Mais maintenant ? Leur acte avait-il vraiment été nécessaire ? Ils n'avaient toujours aucune réponse à leur question. Excepté celle que le directeur leur avait donnée depuis le début, répétée encore et encore. _Faites-moi confiance. Je lui fais confiance._

\- Il… nous avions prévu de lui lancer un Oubliette… il ne se serait pas souvenu de…

\- DE LA LEGILIMENCIE ! VOUS AVEZ UTLISE DE LA LEGILIMENCIE, FORCE DES SOUVENIRS A EMERGER ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POURREZ LUI FAIRE OUBLIER UNE TELLE CHOSE ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Albus reprit son souffle et plissa les yeux. Lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des visages autour de lui, chacun des criminels, des coupables en qui il avait eu confiance.

\- Sortez. Sortez tous. Maintenant, intima-t-il d'une voix blanche.

En un instant, il ne restait plus que le trio dans la pièce. Plusieurs sons de personnes transplannant leur parvinrent du couloir. Cela mit Harry hors de lui. Il quitta la pièce et se planta devant ceux qu'il restait encore. Tonks, Remus. Sirius et Maugrey. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Harry vit leurs yeux aller de la chambre à lui. Ils avaient fait le lien entre sa présence et celle de Dumbledore. Bien.

\- Je vous faisais confiance, dit-il froidement, tristement. Je vous faisais confiance. Et vous êtes des menteurs, des hypocrites, des bourreaux. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux que vous combattez.

Lupin fit un pas en avant.

\- Harry…

Ce dernier recula violement.

\- Ne me touchez pas, dit-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Il leur tourna le dos et regagna la chambre. Sirius se passa la main sur le visage et secoua la tête.

Il referma la porte.

\- Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore, contactez le professeur McGonagall et demandez-lui d'amener madame Pomfresh au plus vite. Elle doit être dans les serres à l'heure qu'il est.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Le directeur reporta son attention sur son professeur. Il avait visiblement mal à la tête. Très mal. Dumbledore soupira et se leva. Il quitta la pièce un instant et revint avec une fiole. Doucement, il aida Severus à se redresser et porta le liquide à ses lèvres.

\- Buvez, Severus. Ce sera moins douloureux ensuite. Poppy va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Le professeur avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais il semblait… ailleurs. Il n'entendait pas. Le directeur le pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et entreprit de le bercer, comme un père le ferait avec son fils. Harry ne s'attendait pas à de telles preuves de tendresse de la part du directeur envers Snape. Il se demandait quelle était véritablement la nature de leur relation. Il était clair à ce moment-là qu'elle n'était pas uniquement professionnelle. Albus releva finalement les yeux vers eux.

\- Je crois qu'ils arrivent, dit-il simplement, le visage triste.

Ron hocha la tête juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Deux femmes en furie firent irruption dans la pièce, le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière Poppy Pomfresh. Cette dernière se dirigea immédiatement vers son patient et lança plusieurs sortilèges sans adresser la parole à la moindre personne. Minerva se précipita elle aussi vers son collègue.

\- Severus ! Albus, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Albus recoucha doucement le professeur pour faciliter son examen par Poppy.

\- Il a… il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il… a été soumis au Legilimens Visibilis par les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ici. Ils doutaient de sa loyauté. Alors ils ont… épluché son esprit. En public.

McGonagall resta silencieuse, comme incapable de digérer l'information.

\- Ils… ont fait ça. Comment ont-ils… Comment ont-ils pu…

\- Ils lui ont donné quelque chose, constata Poppy, observant les résultats que lui donnait sa baguette. Une potion. Elle l'a affaibli au maximum – comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà – et l'empêche de perdre connaissance. Espèce de sales –

\- Y a-t-il des dommages physiques ? demanda Albus, coupant court à la tempête imminente.

L'infirmière prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

\- Pas vraiment, si ce n'est sa faiblesse momentané et peut-être la façon dont il réagira à la drogue. C'est son état psychique qui m'inquiète. Ce qu'il a subi est un traumatisme… et même s'il l'avait déjà subi avant… ce qu'ils lui ont fait… était pire que tout ce que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu lui faire. Ils ont trahi sa confiance.

Severus siffla de douleur. Les trois adultes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

\- Oh Severus, je suis désolée, chuchota l'infirmière, ses mains tremblantes cherchant activement des fioles à l'intérieur de son sac. Votre tête va être très douloureuse pendant un long moment, mais même les antidouleurs les plus puissants ne pourront pas y faire grand-chose…

\- Je peux peut-être l'aider, intervint Albus. Je pourrais entrer et… ranger. Calmer les choses. Faire remonter les meilleurs souvenirs.

Le Maître des Potions gémit. Le directeur s'assit doucement à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

\- Pensez-vous que… ?

Poppy hocha la tête.

\- Cela pourrait l'aider, admit-elle. Mais si celui lui cause de trop fortes de douleurs, vous devrez vous arrêter sur le champ. Et il faut d'abord qu'il accepte…

\- Je ne le ferais jamais sans son autorisation, ma chère, vous le savez bien… Surtout après ce qu'on vient de lui faire…

Il baissa les yeux vers son professeur.

\- Severus… je peux apaiser la douleur. Mais vous devez me laisser entrer. Regardez-moi…

Le professeur eut un violent mouvement de recul qui lui causa plus de douleur encore. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non… Arrêtez… Arrêtez…

Albus prit une fois de plus Severus dans ses bras.

\- Il est brûlant, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de l'infirmière, qui l'avait déjà constaté et préparait un réducteur de fièvre. Severus, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. C'est Albus. Je peux vous aider. Laissez-moi entrer…

Le Maître des Potions n'avait plus rien d'effrayant à cet instant. Il était comme un petit enfant, très malade, qui cherchait désespérément à échapper à la maladie, à la douleur. A être réconforté. Protégé.

\- Arrêtez… Pourquoi…

\- Severus. Severus, regardez-moi.

Le professeur leva faiblement les yeux. De tels yeux. Des yeux tourmentés, hantés par leurs propres souvenirs, les images qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes gravées dans sa mémoire. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je vous le promets, Severus. Me faites-vous confiance ? Severus, me faites-vous confiance ?

Snape hocha la tête.

\- Evi… demment… espèce… de vieux… fou…

Albus sourit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller si mal si vous faites des remarques sarcastiques, n'est-ce pas ? Alors faites-moi confiance. Laissez-moi entrer.

Harry vit les doigts du professeur se refermer sur la main du directeur avec force alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Le directeur avait pénétré son esprit et au vu l'expression de son visage, ce qu'il y voyait était loin d'être plaisant. Le professeur McGonagall tenait son autre main et murmurait des mots d'encouragement tandis que l'infirmière préparait plusieurs potions qu'elle alignait sur la table de chevet. Lentement, Snape sembla commencer à se calmer. Lorsque le directeur mit finalement fin au sortilège, il avait perdu connaissance.

\- La potion a été donnée en très petite dose, elle a donc agit sur une durée très limitée. Il est mieux maintenant…

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les trois adolescents qui avaient silencieusement observé la scène depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes.

\- Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête. Elle s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'ils lui racontent… mais comment expliquer pourquoi… pourquoi ils étaient restés là, à regarder, à épier, au lieu de les prévenir tout de suite ?

\- Nous étions sous la… Hermione vit le regard qu'Harry lui lança, et Harry vit le regard que Dumbledore lui lançait. … Peu importe. Ils lui ont donné quelque chose et ils ont amené ce légilimens… Tombend… Ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de pénétrer son esprit. Ils n'ont pas réussi. Alors Tombend a mis sa baguette sur… sur le front du professeur Snape…

Harry vit les yeux du directeur s'agrandir sous le choc.

\- Et… et ils l'ont forcé… continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, forcé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus… elle avala difficilement sa salive, plus… résister.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

\- Vu ? Mais si c'était de la légilimencie, comment pourraient-ils avoir –

\- Il a évidemment utilisé un Visibilis, Minerva. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel legilimens…

La professeure sembla totalement abattue par la nouvelle. Dépassée, elle s'assit sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il ne le pardonnera jamais… ne s'en remettra jamais… murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? répéta Dumbledore sur un ton monocorde, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à celle du Serpentard, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul…

\- Le… Tombend, il ne savait pas où chercher, reprit Hermione. Ils voulaient la preuve qu'il était loyal… ou qu'il ne l'était pas… mais il ne savait pas où regarder… nous avons vu des scènes de son enfance… violentes… ses parents… certaines de son adolescence aussi, lorsqu'il se faisait enrôler par les mangemorts… et puis il y en a eu une… avec vous… sur une colline… il ne voulait vraiment pas la montrer. A la place, nous avons l'avons vu aux pieds de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Malgré sa tristesse, Albus sourit.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien vu qui puisse dire si oui ou non, il nous est loyal.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

\- Non, finit-elle par dire. Rien du tout.

Le directeur hocha la tête. Malgré son état, malgré la drogue, Severus était parvenu à cacher les informations essentielles. Evidemment. Il était supposé pouvoir le faire dans presque toutes les circonstances selon ce que Voldemort lui ferait subir. Mais dans ce contexte… il avait été pris au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être trahi de cette manière par ses alliés. Il n'était pas préparé, ses barrières au plus bas. Et pourtant, il avait résisté. Il avait montré des souvenirs autres que ceux qu'on voulait lui extraire dans la mesure où il n'avait pas eu le choix ni la force de ne rien pouvoir montrer. Mais qu'en serait-il de la suite ? Comment Severus pourrait-il accepter de travailler avec ses bourreaux ? Albus n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire oublier. Un Oubliette n'en serait que pire, car il ne saurait pas d'où viendrait tous ces souvenirs, cette insécurité, ce sentiment d'ouverture permanente. Il devait se rappeler pour pouvoir rationaliser.

\- Albus… qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Les autres… nous ne pouvons pas tolérer…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Minerva. Je m'assurerais qu'ils reçoivent la punition que le ministère applique dans ces circonstances sans que les circonstances soient véritablement évoquées. Quant à Severus… Nous l'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons.


	4. Poison

Le Maître des Potions resta inconscient une journée entière, le temps pour Dumbledore de faire un scandale au ministère et de les sommer de punir les six membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Tombend, excepté Sirius bien sûr, dont Albus ignorait quoi faire pour le moment. L'Animagus se tenait en retrait dans la maison et Harry refusait de lui parler. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. C'était vil, c'était immoral. Comment avaient-ils pu, tous… regarder le professeur, malade, blessé, et sans aucun état d'âme, le droguer, le soumettre à la légilimencie, l'entendre crier et le voir saigner sans battre des cils…

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine lorsque Poppy y fit irruption.

\- Minerva, dit-elle à la professeure de métamorphose qui leur préparait du thé. Severus se réveille.

Elle lâcha immédiatement tout ce qu'elle tenait en main et se précipita à sa suite. Harry la suivit jusqu'au couloir. Il ne se permettrait jamais d'entrer dans la chambre. Il comprenait comment le professeur devait déjà se sentir, faible et observé, et ne voulait pas augmenter ce sentiment en l'informant que ses trois élèves les plus détestés l'avaient vu dans ses pires moments… Mais il pouvait voir par l'entrebâillure de la porte.

Pomfresh, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient tous les trois autour du lit. L'homme était toujours d'une pâleur alarmante, mais peut-être moins qu'avant. Ses yeux passèrent de l'infirmière au directeur.

\- Albus, dit-il simplement.

\- Severus. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le professeur resta silencieux. Il leva les yeux vers le directeur.

\- Je croyais… je croyais que j'étais en sécurité, dit-il faiblement.

Albus le regarda tristement.

\- Je le croyais aussi, Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire combien nous sommes choqués par ce qu'ils… ce qu'ils ont fait…

\- Ils ont vu. Je voudrais… je voudrais les…

\- Doucement, Severus, intervint Poppy. Vous êtes très faible.

Mais le professeur s'était mis à trembler. Ses yeux grands ouverts, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient aussi violement qu'un coup de fouet.

\- Ils… ils…

Albus le prit doucement dans ses bras. Minerva s'assit à sa gauche, sa main dans la sienne.

\- Chut, Severus…

Le professeur avait toujours ses yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il fixait le mur, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Que devant ses yeux se déroulaient de nouveau ses pires souvenirs, que ses pires peurs reprenaient vie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, les repousser, les enfouir encore. Ils tourbillonnaient partout. Ils étaient partout.

\- Ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Alors ils l'ont… décortiqué. Mon… esprit. Bout par bout. Devant leurs yeux. Bout par bout. Toujours… plus… profondément. Devant eux… devant leurs yeux… Bout par bout.

\- Je sais, Severus. Et rien ne pourra jamais effacer ce qu'ils ont fait.

Mais Snape était en colère. Si en colère qu'il repoussa Albus le plus loin possible.

\- Comment ont-ils pu… vous ne pouvez pas me forcer… jamais je ne pourrais… jamais… je voudrais les tuer… tous.

\- Je sais, Severus. Mais vous savez tout comme moi que ce n'est pas une option.

\- Vous m'avez… toujours dit… que du côté du… bien… rien ne pourrait être pire… que de son côté à lui… vous… avez menti… ils ont fait… pire… j'ai cru… que j'étais… en sécurité… menteurs…

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses paroles presque incohérentes. Mais ses mots firent à Albus l'effet d'une dague plantée dans son cœur. Il se sentit submergé par la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Pas su tenir sa promesse.

\- Severus… murmura Minerva, vous savez que notre intention n'a jamais été de vous faire subir une intrusion. Vous ne nous avez jamais trahi. Nous ne vous trahirons jamais.

Le professeur leva lentement ses yeux vers la vieille femme. Mais Minerva savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait. C'était des souvenirs, des images.

\- Non, dit-il enfin. Non…

\- Severus ?

Il continuait de les regarder. Ses souvenirs. Minerva comprit.

\- C'est le passé, Severus. Pensez au présent. Vous ne nous avez jamais trahi depuis que vous vous battez contre Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était avant, Severus. Et vous ne méritiez pas ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. Nous avions confiance en vous, Severus. Toujours.

Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses propres souvenirs, sur ce qui aurait dû être caché très loin, très profondément dans sa mémoire. Toutes ses pensées, le bien, le mal, tout se mélangeait à l'intérieur de lui. Ils avaient ouvert une brèche, fait de ses souvenirs des images et des sons très vivants, trop vivants. Il ne pouvait plus tirer le rideau, plus fermer les yeux sans les voir, plus les ouvrir sans les voir. Il était piégé dans sa propre tête, engloutit par trop de souvenirs. Trahi par ceux en qui ils croyaient pouvoir avoir confiance.

\- Men… songes…

* * *

 _CHANGEMENT : A la suite de toutes vos reviews et d'une nuit de réflexions, j'ai décidé de poursuivre cette histoire. Merci pour vos encouragements !_

 _(Fin ouverte. Que se serait-il passé ensuite ? Severus serait-il resté loyal à Dumbledore ? Se serait-il retourné contre eux ? Aurait-il pu encore trouver la force, au fond de son cœur, de croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un ? A vous de voir…)_


	5. Abandon

_\- J'adorerais que ça nous arrive, à nous._

 _\- Moi aussi, mais j'aurais peur de devenir fou. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est agréable, mais à l'intérieur ? Que ce soit les personnages, les dialogues, les raisonnements, si l'on peut appeler ça des raisonnements, mais c'est une autre question, tout est fou, rien ne répond à notre logique. Le fait d'être illogique est plutôt leur manière logique de voir le monde._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard admiratif. Ses yeux verts brillaient lorsqu'elle lisait le livre, et ils brillaient tout autant lorsqu'elle en parlait. Cette histoire avait toujours été sa préférée, même si jusque ici il n'avait pas osé en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais ils partageaient tellement. Et elle comprenait tellement. De lui, des choses. Avec d'autres yeux que les siens. Et cela lui faisait du bien._

 _\- Mais peut-être que ça soulage ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui soulage ?_

 _\- De devenir fou, comme le chapelier ?_

 _\- De devenir fou ?_

Noir, noir, noir, trop obscure, trop profond, trop épais. Impossible d'en sortir, de s'en dépêtrer. D'ouvrir les yeux pour simplement les refermer. Il y avait eu cette partie de sa vie, aussi dure et compliquée soit elle, qui lui offrait ces deux possibilités. Celle d'ouvrir les yeux et de vivre le moment présent, pour oublier. De faire le méchant, de préparer des potions, d'observer l'extérieur pour repousser l'intérieur. Et il y avait eu celle de fermer les yeux et de faire face à lui-même. Mais il pouvait toujours fuir, un temps du moins. Rouvrir les yeux et faire la conversation avec Minerva, se disputer avec elle sur qui de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor gagnerait la coupe, ou faire une partie d'échecs avec Albus et refuser inlassablement ses bonbons aux citrons. A présent, c'était impossible. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, paupières levées ou paupières baissées. Il s'affrontait lui-même. Bien sûr, il pouvait repousser les souvenirs derrières ses barrières, et alors son esprit se reposait un temps, partiellement. Il pouvait toujours, si on l'y forçait, choisir les souvenirs qu'il montrerait, ceux qu'il cacherait. C'était une seconde nature. Mais lorsqu'il était seul avec lui-même ? Lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune menace imminente ? Il ne pouvait pas combattre sa propre mémoire, son propre esprit à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait pas.

 _\- Vous devez me sentir à l'intérieur de vous, Severus. L'intrusion. Le sentiment désagréable, la douleur qui perce votre crâne. Concentrez-vous dessus._

 _Les doigts du tout jeune Maître des Potions se contractèrent sur les bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis._

 _\- Bien, Severus. Maintenant, je suis immobilisé. C'est la première étape. Vous devez à présent me repousser. Littéralement, poussez._

 _Silence._

 _\- Severus, vos boucliers faiblissent. Vous ne devez pas me laisser passer._

 _Les doigts du professeur se contractèrent plus fort._

 _\- Poussez, Severus. Poussez !_

 _Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri et brisa le contact entre leurs yeux. Il tomba en avant, dans les bras de son mentor, sa respiration saccadée. Albus le serra contre lui._

 _\- Tout va bien, Severus. Ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Severus, vous avez atteint en six séances le niveau auquel j'ai pris un an à accéder. Et je trouvais que j'avais été très rapide. Maintenant – Severus se dégagea de l'étreinte du directeur, gêné par cette proximité à laquelle il n'était pas habitué – que diriez-vous d'une partie d'échecs ?_

Et le silence. Ce silence qu'il chérissait temps, la raison pour laquelle il aimait ses appartements tout en bas du château, ses salles de classes vides et son laboratoire. Le silence avait disparu, remplacé par ces bruits incessants, ces voix mortes, leurs mots sifflants dans l'air.

\- Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous. TAISEZ-VOUS !

\- Severus !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Quelqu'un ? Y'avait-il vraiment quelqu'un ? Il parlait, il bougeait, comme les autres. Un instant il douta. Le suivant, il fermait de nouveau les yeux, dans une tentative désespérée de faire disparaitre le souvenir. Ou la réalité. Il ne savait plus.

\- Severus. C'est moi, Albus.

L'homme tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. C'était différent. De la chaleur. Il baissa les yeux. La main du vieux directeur tenait la sienne avec force, comme pour le tirer loin de sa propre tête. Albus sourit.

\- C'est la différence entre les souvenirs et la réalité, Severus. Vous les voyez, mais vous ne les sentez pas. Mais vous sentez ma main sur le votre, n'est-ce pas ? Concentrez-vous sur moi.

Le plus jeune sorcier le fixa intensément. Il essayait d'imprimer chaque détail du visage, de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il essayait d'y rester.

\- Albus, dit-il enfin.

\- Poudlard, compléta ce dernier.

Severus tourna doucement la tête. Elle était tellement douloureuse. Il avala sa salive.

\- Vous m'avez… ramené, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

Albus fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Vous savez combien vous êtes important pour moi, Severus. Et pour Minerva.

\- Mais j'ai échoué. Il a dû voir… Qu'a-t-il vu ?

Albus le sonda du regard, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Severus… Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le Maître des Potion resta silencieux un instant, menant visiblement une lutte sans merci contre de nouvelles douleurs dans sa tête.

\- Severus ?

\- Quelqu'un a utilisé la légilimencie sur… moi, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai… pas résisté.

Sa concentration commençait à s'émousser. Il n'y avait plus seulement Albus il y avait d'autres personnes aussi, des ombres de plus en plus nettes, d'autres voix. Une baguette pointée sur lui. Il fit un brusque mouvement en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la baguette. Puis il les leva. Albus avait disparu, il était trop loin, en arrière plan. A sa place, d'autres yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Lupin. Tonks. Maugrey. _Black._

 _\- Legilimens._

Deux mains l'empoignèrent avec force. Son angle de vue changea. Albus était de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

\- Severus, l'appela-t-il, Severus ! Concentrez-vous.

Mais les yeux noirs s'étaient remplis de larmes. Le professeur tourna la tête pour échapper au regard inquiet de directeur. Il aurait voulu disparaitre, se cacher, loin.

\- Severus, chuchota le directeur. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer. Cela vous fera du bien.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur ses souvenirs, Severus laissa couler une larme. Une seule.

 _\- Faible, tu es faible, Severus._

 _\- Inutile._

 _\- Pitoyable._

\- Ce… n'était pas… le Seigneur des Ténèbres, finit-il par dire, sa respiration laborieuse.

Albus serra plus fort la main de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

\- C'était… vous…

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. L'Ordre au complet était réuni dans la cuisine, les coupables assis autour de la table, les autres debout autour d'eux. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant en retrait, la main droite crispée sur sa baguette, la colère émanant de chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Je crois, finit-t-il par dire après un long, très long moment de silence pendant lequel on avait presque retenu son souffle, qu'aucun de vous n'a la moindre idée de ce que vous avez véritablement fait.

Fol-oeil grogna.

\- Utiliser la légilimencie sur une personne non-consentante est un crime grave. Utiliser la légilimencie sur une personne malade et épuisée peut avoir des conséquences terribles. Utiliser un Visibilis dans ce contexte, baguette en contact avec le crâne, peut être mortel.

Lupin prit sa tête dans ses mains. De tous, il semblait que seul lui et Tonks regrettent un temps soit peu ce qu'il s'était passé. Arthur Weasley fit un pas en avant.

\- Albus… Je ne comprends pas… que s'est-il passé ?

Le directeur ne détourna pas les yeux des personnes assises devant lui.

\- Ils ont attaqué Severus, finit-il par dire. Ils l'ont soumis à la légilimencie dans les circonstances que je viens d'évoquer. Et l'on doit peut-être à votre fils et à Harry et Hermione le fait qu'il soit encore à peu près saint d'esprit aujourd'hui !

Arthur et Molly jetèrent des regards choqués à ceux qui étaient supposés être leurs alliés.

\- Vous avez fait ça, murmura Molly. VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Remus, Tonks, Alsator… pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, retenant sa femme d'un geste du bras.

L'auror leva la tête.

\- Mais enfin ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas ? Le nombre de fois où il n'était « apparemment » pas informé ? Le nombre de fois où il a refusé de partager des informations avec nous, avec l'Ordre ? C'est parce qu'il ignorait où l'attaque au ministère aurait lieu que nous avons perdu plusieurs de nos aurors. Vous mettriez en péril le monde magique pour un seul homme, Dumbledore ? Un seul ?

Le directeur inspira et expira pour se calmer.

\- Je ne mets pas en péril le monde sorcier, murmura-t-il, la main dangereusement contractée sur sa baguette. Minerva fit un pas en avant. Je ne le mets pas en péril, car je fais confiance à Severus Snape. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, et bien plus qu'à vous.

\- Et pourtant, vous refusez de nous dire pourquoi vous lui faites confiance ! Vous refusez de voir que ce n'est pas notre cause qu'il sert, mais celle de son maître bien-aimé, comme le bon mangemort qu'il est et qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être !

Albus s'approcha brusquement de l'auror, qui fit un geste de recul.

\- Je ne vous le dis pas, parce que je respecte sa vie privé, sa personne et ses vœux. Tout le contraire de ce que _vous_ avez fait. Alors je vous préviens, dit-il, se redressant pour faire face au groupe des accusés. _Je vous préviens_. La peine que vous a donné le ministère l'année d'enfermement avec sursis, les travaux d'intérêts généraux, l'amende, pour une fausse raison ce n'est rien comparé à ce que _vous_ méritez de subir. Et vous payerez bien plus que cela. Vous avez fait quelque chose d'abjecte et d'immoral je vais laisser ma moralité de côté, moi aussi, pour vous rendre la pareille. Mais moi, je ne mettrai pas en péril notre monde par le même biais. Parce que ce que vous avez fait, c'est peut-être nous faire perdre notre seul agent double, peut-être lui avoir fait perdre certaines de ses facultés en Occlumencie et Légilimencie, et lui avoir fait perdre la foi en notre cause.

Tous avaient baissé la tête, tous mesuraient l'étendu de leur actes. Remus en particulier. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire ? Ne pas y avoir vu assez de mal pour l'arrêter ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore… s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour l'aider… je le ferai, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Tonks.

Le directeur leur lança un regard froid.

\- Inutile de le demander, finit-il par dire. Vous _allez_ faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

* * *

 _Review ?_

 _the mystere : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Je compte bien approfondir la relation Severus/Minerva/Albus et le rapport entre le trio et Severus (sans qu'il y est forcement de face à face) ;-)_

 _Samael.D'Orival : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :-)_

 _Zeugma : Exactement, c'est le point central, faire revenir Severus à la réalité, et finalement ne pas savoir où se trouve véritablement le bien et le mal, car chacun avait au départ des motivations plutôt "nobles"..._

 _Lilou : Encore merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup encouragé et m'a poussé à écrire une suite !_

 _Sesyl : Beaucoup de pistes à explorer ! Merci pour ta review ;-)_

 _Rearae : Yes I know, even if I think that Sirius would have been able to do such a thing... Thanks for reading!_

 _Yoko sashimi : Merci pour tous les adjectifs que tu emploies, qui font chaud au coeur ! Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)_

 _Cal : Merci beaucoup, j'y compte bien ;-)_


	6. Prison

_\- Elle, elle est vraiment complètement folle._

 _\- Mais elle a l'air d'être plutôt heureuse comme ça._

 _\- Elle a l'air. Mais je crois qu'elle se cache des choses à elle-même._

 _\- C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle crie, on se demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête._

 _\- Pas de belles choses, je suppose._

 _\- Mais même. J'aime tellement quand elle crie._

 _\- Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle dit ça parce que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait vraiment qu'on lui fasse._

 _\- Qu'on lui fasse ?_

 _\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

\- Coupez-la, coupez-la, coupez-la…

Une nouvelle fois, un contact physique le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur une autre paire, bleu azur cette fois. Et deux autres encore, qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à regarder. Il tourna la tête et l'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

\- Severus, regardez-nous.

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Un simple mouvement lui avait déjà causé une telle douleur qu'il ne pensait même pas possible de la tourner à nouveau. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête… Il sentit une fiole pressée sur ses lèvres, puis le silence. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Il avait vu tellement de choses en quelques secondes lorsqu'il avait pénétré son esprit, il ne pouvait pas les oublier. En particulier celles qui concernaient son enfance. Celles qu'il lui avait toujours cachées. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques indices durant sa scolarité. Mais aucune preuve. Et Albus n'avait vraiment rien fait pour gagner sa confiance après l'épisode du sol cogneur. Mais cette fois, il les avait vus. Le legilimens visibilis trop proche avait fait émerger ses souvenirs les mieux enfouis. Il n'avait pas eu assez de force pour ne pas les montrer. Alors il avait trié, un par un, ceux qui pouvaient être montrés sans trahir sa position d'espion. Il avait laissé passer ceux qui ne le compromettraient pas. Avait-il seulement su qui étaient ses ennemis à ce moment précis ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais il les avait vu aussi. Les frottements permanant à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses souvenirs avaient été ramenés à la surface de manière magique, de manière trop violente. Et maintenant ils étaient là, aux frontières, juste derrière ses barrières, à pousser, à essayer de le submerger. Et ces frottements permanant causaient ses douleurs.

\- Je vais vous en débarrasser, Severus, je vous le promets.

\- Severus... Acceptez-vous de me parler ?

Le Maître des Potions ouvrit les yeux - mais les referma aussitôt.

\- Que voulez-vous, monsieur le directeur ? demanda-t-il avec effort.

\- Vous parler. C'est le meilleur moyen de vous aider à penser à autre chose, pas vrai ?

\- Tout… dépend du sujet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil – un long coup d'œil, car il lui fallut le temps de se concentrer – à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. 10 heures du matin. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Cinq jours, Severus. Severus ?

Les doigts du Maître des Potions s'étaient refermés sur ses couvertures. Il appuya son front contre son oreiller.

\- Albus… je vous préviens… vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à travailler avec l'Ordre. Vous ne pourrez… pas.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste.

\- Severus… je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler d'eux. Cependant… est-ce que…

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers son mentor.

\- Vous n'avez… pas tenu votre promesse, murmura-t-il.

Il aurait dû se sentir en sécurité. Il était à Poudlard - à l'infirmerie en fait, mais s'aurait pu être pire - avec Albus Dumbledore. Et au lieu de ça, il se sentait en danger, vulnérable, encore une fois dans un lit, dans une chambre, avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

\- Vous aviez dit… que vous me mettriez à l'abri. Et…

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi en voulait-il à Albus ? Il n'avait jamais pu lui garantir qu'il serait en sécurité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé… n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Legilimens Visibilis._

 _\- Cherchez plus loin._

 _\- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- L'Ordre, dit-il. Eux. Ils ont… et vous voulez que je… jamais. Laissez-moi partir, Albus.

\- Certainement pas, Severus. Pas dans votre état. Et qui sait ce que vous pourriez faire.

Le Maître des Potions sentit la colère vriller ses entrailles et monter en lui avec une vitesse fulgurante. Il se redressa violement sur son lit, ignorant la douleur qui battait ses tempes, ses yeux noirs plongés à l'intérieur des yeux bleu azur du vieil homme.

\- Dites-moi, Albus, quelles valeurs défendez-vous ? Celles que prônent vos _associés_ ?

\- Severus, je ne…

\- Et pourtant vous allez me la poser. _La_ question. Vous suis-je toujours fidèle ? Vais-je me battre pour vous… et retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il me convoquera ?

\- Severus…

\- VOUS AVEZ VU CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT, ET VOUS VOUS ATTENDEZ A… CE QUE… JE ME BATTE POUR VOUS ? Comment… osez-vous… me poser une telle question ?

Le vieil homme posa ses mains sur les épaules du Maître des Potions, dans le vague espoir de le calmer. S'il perdait le contrôle… il le perdrait à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

\- SI VOUS VOUS ATTENDEZ A CE QUE J'ACCEPTE DE CONTINUER A TRAVAILLER AVEC EUX, ALORS VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

Il s'était mis à trembler et tomba en avant dans les bras du directeur. Les douleurs dans sa tête redoublèrent et il gémit. Albus le serra contre son cœur, l'étreignant malgré ses faibles mouvements de protestation.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous travaillez avec eux, Severus. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous remettiez les pieds au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous leur refaisiez face si vous ne le voulez pas. Mais je m'attends à ce que vous faisiez la différence entre des personnes, et une plus grande cause.

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement moqueur et releva la tête malgré ses douleurs.

\- Comment pourrais-je défendre une cause dont les alliés font… ceci ?

\- En faisant la différence entre la cause et ses alliés, et entre ses alliés et _ces_ alliés.

Severus appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du directeur, sa respiration saccadée. Les douleurs étaient presque insupportables.

 _\- Severus. Vous battez-vous uniquement pour Lily ?_

 _Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son mentor. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc du château à la tombée de la nuit, c'était une chaude soirée d'été._

 _\- Oui, dit-il._

 _\- Seulement pour elle ?_

 _Un long silence suivit cette question. Ils continuèrent leur marche, côte à côte, les yeux fixés sur les contours de la Forêt Interdite qui se dessinaient devant eux au loin. Les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition tandis que Severus réfléchissait à la question. Il se battait pour Lily, oui. Pour se racheter, pour honorer sa mémoire. Mais était-ce la seule raison? Se battait-il uniquement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que c'était le combat qu'avait mené Lily de son vivant ? Il s'était engagé auprès du mage noir sans véritables convictions que celle de prouver au monde qu'il était puissant, qu'il était quelqu'un - il le réalisait maintenant. C'était après être devenu mangemort qu'on l'avait persuadé – qu'il s'était persuadé – de l'infériorité des nés moldus, des moldus eux-mêmes. Il l'avait fait pour s'intégrer. Et il avait toujours détesté les moldus. Son père, cet homme abominable, un moldu qui avait privé sa mère de ses pouvoirs, qui l'avait soumise là où elle aurait pu le vaincre en une seconde de temps. Il avait détesté les moldus parce qu'il détestait son père, mais il ne les avait jamais pensé inférieurs, ni physiologiquement différents. Et Lily lui avait montré qu'être née moldue n'était pas un obstacle dans l'apprentissage de la magie et n'empêchait pas d'être d'une puissance et d'une intelligence phénoménale. Il ne pensait plus, à présent, que les sorciers devraient rester – et se reproduire – entre eux : sur ce point, Albus Dumbledore lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui avait montré que sans les moldus, les sorciers auraient disparus depuis bien longtemps, et que le mélange ne les en rendaient pas moins puissants. Ses préjugés avaient peut-être la vie dure, mais il était indéniable que son mode de pensée avait changé. La doctrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres était similaire à celle des nazis. Et comme pour eux, lorsque l'on en sortait, on voyait à quel point c'était absurde. Et il le voyait. Cependant. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter, c'était cette – finalement – domination des moldus sur eux. C'était les sorciers qui devaient se cacher. Pas eux. Mais lui et Albus en discutaient. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez le vieil homme. De pouvoir discuter avec lui. Sans pour autant qu'on lui impose un avis, contrairement à son… autre maître. Ancien maître._

 _\- Non, répondit-il finalement. Je crois avoir… dépassé ce stade._

 _\- Croyez-vous en notre cause, Severus ?_

 _Il détourna le regard. Il avait cette désagréable impression que lorsque le directeur l'observait, ses yeux bleus le passaient au rayon X, que toutes ses pensées, tout son esprit était tout à coup exposés._

 _\- Je… je crois. Du moins, si j'accepte une autre façon de penser, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'est imposée mais parce que je la trouve juste et c'est… une amélioration._

 _Albus lui sourit._

 _\- N'est-ce pas magnifique, Severus, de voir les choses de plusieurs manières, et de pouvoir faire son choix ? Et rappelez-vous, mon jeune ami. Ce n'est pas les agissements d'une personne qui fait de ses semblables ou de ce qu'elle défend quelque chose de forcément mauvais._

\- Je… j'essaye, Albus. Mais vous ne… comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Albus le serra un peu plus fort. Il savait que Severus se battait contre lui-même, contre une autre horde de souvenirs qui menaçait de le submerger.

\- En théorie, je vous comprends, Severus. Mais en pratique, vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je sais qu'en parlant ainsi… vous devez avoir l'impression que je minimise leurs actes. Mais pas du tout. Ils vont être punis, Severus. Vous verrez. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela soit à la hauteur de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Severus poussa un gémissement. Les yeux étroitement fermés, il luttait visiblement contre sa mémoire, proche de passer une fois de plus ses barrières.

\- Albus… Albus… arrêtez-ça… s'il-vous-plaît…

 _\- Vous aviez dit… que vous la mettriez à l'abri…_

\- Severus. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix.

 _\- Lily et James…_

\- Sur la force avec laquelle je vous tiens.

 _\- L'épargner, Severus ?_

\- Il n'y a que moi qui sois réel.

 _\- L'aimerais-tu, Severus ?_

\- Vous êtes à Poudlard.

 _\- Elle est morte, Severus._

\- A Poudlard, Severus.

 _\- C'est votre faute._

\- Severus.

 _\- C'est votre faute._

\- Severus !

 _\- C'est votre faute !_

\- Poppy !

* * *

\- Mon père a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux.

\- Et il n'a pas donné de nouvelles du professeur Snape ?

\- Aucune.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry, qui regardait l'horizon à travers sa fenêtre. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour lui.

\- Harry… tenta Hermione. Tu as essayé de parler à Sirius ?

Parce que c'était bien le problème, et ils le savaient tous les trois. Sirius était la seule famille qu'Harry ait jamais eue, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. La seule famille qui se préoccupe de lui. Et ce que Sirius venait de faire, c'était trahir sa confiance. C'était se conduire comme un mangemort, sans compassion ni remords, et attaquer une personne apparemment sans défenses. A présent, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire, au juste ? Continuer leur relation, comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne pouvait pas. Parce que cela signifierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il approuvait ses actions. Et il n'approuvait pas. Jamais il ne le pardonnerait.

\- Non, répondit-il. Mais lui a essayé. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui pardonne ? Ou que je lui dise ses quatre vérités ?

\- Ben oui, mon vieux. Lui dire ses quatre vérités, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

\- Et venant de toi, Harry, ajouta Hermione, ça lui ouvrirait peut-être les yeux.


	7. Résignation

_Je me concentre sur Severus ce chapitre-ci, mais Harry, Sirius et la clique ne resteront pas longtemps en arrière-plan..._

* * *

\- Severus ?

…

\- Allez-vous-en.

\- Severus, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous dissimuler sous une couverture pour le restant de vos jours, si ? Vous ne pourrez vous cacher éternellement.

L'homme lui répondit par un grognement. Cette femme ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser tranquille ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de voix près de ses oreilles… Une masse à côté de lui fit perdre de la hauteur à son corps. Inutile de se demander quelle était l'origine de ce poids sur son lit… _Femme impossible_.

\- Comment va votre tête, Severus ? demanda-t-elle.

Le professeur poussa un soupir.

\- Minerva… sauf votre respect, je crois vous avoir dit… de partir.

\- Mmh. J'ai entendu. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que je vais le faire ? Je suis une Gryffondor, ne l'oubliez pas.

Sous sa protection de coton, Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait de l'affection pour cette femme, et c'était réciproque.

\- Minerva… si vous tenez vraiment à… faire la conversation avec moi, je vous conseille de revenir… plus tard. Poppy m'a donné une drogue assez forte et j'ai l'impression de… ne plus rien avoir dans la tête.

\- Je sais. Pour votre tête. Mais c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici : elle diminue de moitié vos douleurs et vous êtes plus enclin à parler. Albus a mis un temps considérable à la préparer, vous savez ? Et il a par le même biais ruiné ma meilleure robe en faisant exploser son premier essai.

Le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Cela… ne m'étonne pas de lui, se moqua-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Laissez-moi retirer cette couverture maintenant, Severus, voulez-vous ?

De sous son abri, ses yeux fatigués suivirent les longs doigts de la sous-directrice agripper doucement les pans de la couverture pour la tirer hors de sa portée, ce qu'elle fit d'un geste sec. Il ferma convulsivement les yeux lorsque la lumière du jour le frappa, ébloui. Mais au même moment, le sourire qu'arborait Minerva s'effaça de son visage lorsqu'elle vit la figure de son jeune collègue ; cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Severus la coupa.

\- Inutile… de commenter, Minerva.

La sous-directrice pinça ses lèvres, dans un effort visible de réprimer ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Il était tellement pâle… et cette pâleur contrastait d'autant plus avec les trainées rouges qu'avaient laissées les larmes qu'il avait versées.

\- Je suppose que lorsque Poppy est venu vous examiner ce matin, vous lui avez servi votre habituel « Je vais bien » ?

Severus haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Les souvenirs commençaient à émerger de nouveau.

\- Lorsque Poppy pose ce genre de question, elle parle du côté physique, si je ne m'abuse, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Non, je veux dire – votre fièvre.

Le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû faire semblant d'être endormi lorsqu'il l'avait entendu entrer, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois depuis qu'Albus l'avait amené à l'infirmerie.

\- Minerva, je ne vais pas déranger quelqu'un à chaque fois que j'ai… un petit problème, vous comprenez ?

La professeure de métamorphoses poussa un soupir et pris sa main dans la sienne.

\- Severus. Que ce soit dans votre tête ou dans votre corps, vous gardez trop de choses pour vous. Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation auparavant, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut - me fait-elle défaut, Severus ?

\- Une fois de plus, Minerva.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je vais vous le dire : parce que vous n'êtes pas… ma mère. Je vous prierez donc d'arrêter de me materner.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, je vais arrêter de vous materner et passer directement à l'étape supérieure.

\- … Qui est ?

\- D'appeler le docteur.

Se fut au tour de Severus de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons-y… *Geronimo*

* * *

\- Avez-vous constaté un quelconque changement avec la potion, Minerva ? Il n'a pas voulu me parler depuis notre, hum… petit différend.

La sous-directrice arracha son regard au phénix qui dormait paisiblement sur le bureau directorial pour le reporter sur le directeur.

\- Une nette différence, Albus. Un instant, j'ai presque cru retrouver notre Severus. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- La potion lui permettait de se maitriser, mais pas plus. Il pouvait faire semblant. Mais vous et moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement… Oh, Albus… J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

* * *

\- Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Vous n'allez pas passer une très bonne nuit… mais ça ira certainement mieux demain… J'ai appelé Albus et Minerva, ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre. Courage, Severus…

L'infirmière avait beau essayer de le rassurer, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui se passerait ensuite. La fièvre du professeur avait empiré au fur et à mesure de la journée, jusqu'à atteindre un point critique vers 23 heures. Et Merlin seul savait ce à quoi ils devraient s'attendre s'il se mettait à délirer… Ses souvenirs n'auraient plus aucune limite. Et elle, elle n'était qu'une infirmière… elle n'avait aucune prise sur le véritable problème, aucune. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si impuissante, jamais. Et maintenant elle n'était même plus capable de soigner une stupide fièvre !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

\- Albus ! s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Poppy ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le directeur, l'air inquiet.

\- Severus… il a eu de fortes poussées de fièvre aujourd'hui et malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas pu la faire baiser assez… mais maintenant… il délire, Albus… et je ne peux pas l'arrêter… c'est au-dessus de mes compétences…

Albus prit doucement les mains de l'infirmière.

\- Calmez-vous, Poppy. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Laissez-moi aller le voir.

Lui et Minerva s'avancèrent vers le lit de leur collègue et ami avec plus de réticence qu'ils ne l'auraient tous deux voulu. Ce fut Minerva qui réagit la première : elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'homme allongé, dont l'état s'était nettement dégradé depuis le matin-même où elle lui avait rendu visite. Il était plus pâle encore – si c'était possible – et de la sueur perlait sur son front ; il avait l'air tellement faible, tellement vulnérable sans ses larges robes… A cet instant, il n'était plus qu'un homme, et c'était déjà tant.

\- Je crois que c'est un effet secondaire de la potion que je lui ai donné, bégaya Poppy qui se tordait convulsivement les mains, celle qui sert à renforcer ses os. Il en avait besoin pour ses côtes... ses poumons sont abîmés…

Le Maître des Potions entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Albus… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le vieil homme s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme malade avec une affection bien plus qu'amicale. Il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La fièvre le faisait délirer, et le délire amplifiait ses souvenirs, poussait à bout ses barrières. Il se sentait tellement coupable, tellement coupable de ne pas avoir su le protéger contre ses propres alliés. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé au Square Grimmaurd ? Il aurait certainement pu trouver un moyen de le déplacer, même malgré ses côtes brisées. Mais le pire, pensa-t-il, le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas su convaincre l'Ordre de la loyauté de Severus. Il n'avait pas su mener à bien son rôle de meneur, et par sa faute celui qu'il considérait comme son fils avait été blessé, profondément blessé. Si profondément blessé.

\- Je vois que vous n'allez pas très bien, Severus, dit-il finalement à l'homme couché.

\- Sauvez-la…

Le directeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Pas ça… pas maintenant. Pour le propre bien de Severus, il ne devait pas le laisser parler plus longtemps.

\- Severus, chuchota-t-il, Severus, regardez-moi. Severus. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Fort. _Restez avec nous, Severus. Je vous en prie mon garçon. Battez-vous._

\- Concentrez-vous sur ma poigne, mon enfant. Vous ne devez pas les laisser passer. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne devez pas les laisser passer.

L'homme poussa un gémissement et porta ses mains à sa tête.

\- Ce que vous voudrez… Mais sauvez-la…

Albus savait ce que l'homme était en train de revivre. C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait, et en même temps pas à vraiment à lui…

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! hurla finalement Severus avant de se cambrer, pris d'une impressionnante crise de nausée. Poppy se précipita à ses côtés et fit apparaître un bol juste à temps pour le Maître des Potion, qui y vida le peu que contenait son estomac. Chaque convulsion lui donnait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Mais il n'avait pas le contrôle sur elles. Il devait résister.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de l'homme. Il était à bout. Ses yeux sombres fouillaient l'espace autour de lui sans rien voir de la réalité, seulement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il y avait des ombres qui se mouvaient autour de lui, lentement, silencieusement. Elles étaient sombres, mais leurs voix… elles étaient claires, parfaitement audibles. Il les connaissait si bien, il les avait entendu tellement de fois... il aurait du se dire qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles, qu'elles appartenaient au passé. Mais c'était trop compliqué. Trop complexe pour lui, à ce moment-là, de faire la différence entre la réalité et le passé. Il était épuisé, épuisé… Il ne voulait plus faire la différence.

 _\- Tu es un bon à rien. Je l'ai toujours dis, je le répète._

 _\- Severus ! Joyeux Noël !_

 _\- Elle est morte._

 _\- Elle est morte, Severus._

 _\- Un mangemort. C'est un mangemort._

 _\- Il a la marque._

 _\- Askaban._

 _\- Lily est morte._

\- SEVERUS ! REGARDEZ-MOI !

Impuissant, le directeur le vit se mettre à trembler de manière convulsive, si convulsive qu'on aurait dit qu'il était agité de spasmes. Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il les vit. Severus avait les yeux fermés mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme s'ils avaient été ouverts. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux, sous ses paupières, roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il voyait tellement de choses tout à coup, toute sa tête devant ses yeux, tous ses souvenirs qui poussaient ses barrières tellement plus fort.

\- Albus ! Faites quelque chose ! s'écria Minerva en essuyant d'un revers de la manche les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Severus gémit, roulé sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains, les yeux devant sa propre vie… tous ses souvenirs… les bons comme les mauvais… tournés en boucle… ravivés… il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

\- Severus, ouvrez les yeux, lui intima le directeur d'une voix désespérée.

\- S'il-vous-plaît… marmonna-t-il.

\- Severus, ouvrez les yeux !

Deux mains agrippèrent son visage et le soulevèrent avec force. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent violement, le flot de souvenirs brisé, et il regarda le vieil homme droit dans les yeux. La colère lui vrilla les entrailles et ses yeux noirs s'enflammèrent.

\- Vous… êtes… responsable… arrêtez… arrêtez… je ne… veux pas… de votre… pitié.

\- Severus, je ne –

\- Albus.

Le directeur baissa les yeux sur la main qui venait d'agripper son bras. Minerva. Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux fixés sur son supérieur. _Laissez-moi faire_ , lui disait-elle. _Laissez-moi faire_. Albus se leva et laissa sa collègue prendre sa place au bord du lit. Doucement, elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. Les yeux du Maître des Potions se posèrent sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Severus, dit-elle après un instant de silence. C'est de l'amitié. Nous vous aimons et voulons votre bien-être, comprenez-vous ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer. Malgré son état de détresse, Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle entre ses larmes, je le savais que vous finiriez par me le faire dire. Impossible Serpentard.

Elle tourna la tête vers Albus.

\- Vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il doit y avoir une solution… quelque chose que l'on puisse faire…

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Je pourrais essayer la légilimencie, mais… sa fièvre… Il délire… je pourrais faire de terribles dommages, Minerva…

Severus laissa échapper un cri de souffrance et les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui, impuissants. Il avait refermé les yeux, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et sa tête dans les mains, il marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, des brides de souvenirs et d'autres de supplications…

\- S'il-vous-plaît… Je ne peux pas… S'il gagne… s'il gagne… J'ai échoué… Albus…

Le directeur baissa la tête, impuissant. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement inopérant. C'était comme si son âge le rattrapait tout à coup et qu'il n'était plus qu'un très, très vieil homme.

\- Albus - une main se posa sur son épaule - Que risque-t-il ? Si nous ne pouvons rien faire, que risque-t-il ?

De la douleur, pensa Albus. De la douleur et encore de la douleur, et le risque de se perdre dans sa propre tête. C'était encore trop tôt pour lui, trop tôt pour qu'il ait une telle poussée de fièvre. Rapidement, son abattement fut remplacé par de la colère. Contre l'Ordre, encore, contre lui-même, contre Voldemort qui avait été le problème depuis le début. Et il avait été tellement proche de trouver une solution pour éradiquer les frottements qui causaient tant de peine à Severus. Il avait presque trouvé un moyen dans ses vieux livres et avec quelques unes de ses inventions. Il avait réussi à inventer un anti-douleur temporaire. Mais à présent, que se passerait-il si les souvenirs brisaient les barrières ? Severus avait déjà lutté bien au-delà des capacités d'un sorcier. Que se passerait-il… _Albus… il doit y avoir une solution…_

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Mais au même instant, une réalisation sembla le frapper de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Minerva, Poppy… Il y a un moyen de protéger la… littéralement, la santé mentale de Severus. Il faut qu'il perdre connaissance : dans l'inconscience, sa mémoire est inactive, et il en serait protégé. Il ne doit pas dormir, il ne doit pas rêver : il doit être parfaitement inconscient.

L'infirmière sembla soulagée. Immédiatement, elle se mit en quête de la meilleure potion pour produire cet effet salvateur, mais c'était sans compter sur Minerva qui, scrutant Albus, comprit qu'il y avait plus que cela.

\- Mais il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Poppy s'arrêta en plein mouvement, deux potions dans la main gauche, un goulot dans la main droite, et releva la tête. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit l'expression du directeur. Il hocha la tête.

\- Il faut quelque chose qui ne soit ni magique, ni gazeux, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

L'infirmière laissa tomber ses fioles.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, pourquoi ?

La tête du professeur était roulée sur le côté, sa respiration plus laborieuse que jamais. Du sang s'était remis à couler de son nez, si abondement qu'avant que l'un des trois adultes n'ait le temps de le remarquer, une flaque rouge s'était déjà formée sous sa tête.

-Severus ! s'écria Minerva. Elle s'empara d'un bout de tissu et le pressa contre le nez du malade. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, il saignait du nez lorsque ses efforts mentaux devenaient trop extrêmes... c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

\- Nos potions sont toutes faites à partir d'un élément magique, que ce soit un ingrédient ou un sortilège. La légilimencie est par définition une activité magique. Cela ne ferait qu'ajouter de la magie à la magie, de la douleur à la douleur. Quant au gaz, il est néfaste à tout stade d'utilisation d'occlumencie ou de légilimencie. Il est… trop lent, et son effet sur le cerveau pourrait lui faire perdre le contrôle qu'il a encore pendant les quelques secondes où il ferait effet… et de toute manière, nous n'avons pas de gaz ici…

Le professeur poussa un hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et roulèrent dans leur orbite ; ses poings s'étaient refermés sur ses couvertures qu'il tirait de manière convulsive, dans une tentative désespéré de maitriser sa douleur.

\- Albus… s'il-vous-plaît… s'il-vous-plaît… ALBUS !

Le directeur posa une main tremblante sur le front du malade, comme pour calmer un enfant.

\- Ça va aller, Severus… ça va aller…

Le Maître des Potions poussa un second hurlement, les mains sur sa tête.

\- Un coup sur la tête, dit Poppy, la voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes. Un seul, au bon endroit, et ce sera immédiat… Ô Merlin, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions… et nous n'avons pas le temps pour l'hôpital… Nous allons le blesser… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour…

\- Albus… Albus… je ne peux pas… ne peux pas… ne peux pas… trop fort...

Les yeux de l'homme se voilèrent et sa tête retomba en arrière, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts. Le temps s'arrêta. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques secondes avant que les boucliers ne se brisent. Alors Severus ne pourrait plus se maitriser. Albus vit Poppy lui montrer un point précis sur la tête, Minerva lui tendre un objet, et les yeux de Severus, les yeux de Severus qui fouillaient l'espace sans le voir, ses yeux remplis d'une terreur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant.

Et il frappa. Il frappa.

* * *

 _Oh oh... Mes mains ont écrit ces derniers lignes sans que mon cerveau ne suive. Mais c'est une démonstration assez correct de l'état dans lequel se trouve actuellement Severus et de ce que sont près à faire Minerva et Albus pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? ... Encore une fois, où est le bien, ou est le mal ?_

 _Si vous avez aimé, un review est toujours la bienvenue !_


	8. Solution

_Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien. Je me lance à peine dans l'aventure de la fanfiction et je ne m'en lasse pas ^^_

* * *

 _Et il frappa. Il frappa._

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Le Maître des Potions s'était tu, sa tête roulée sur le côté un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Il était assommé.

Comme hypnotisé, Albus regarda la larme de sang s'écraser sur la couverture d'un blanc pur. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu le frapper. Blesser son enfant.

Terrassé, il tomba à genoux, les mains tremblantes de culpabilité et de colère. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. _Jamais_. Sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce les yeux baissés, comme submergé par la honte, et laissa seules les deux femmes qui se trouvaient pourtant dans le même état que lui. Minerva le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes battantes - des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne semble les avoir remarquées. Il n'y avait plus que Severus qui souffrait. Il y avait Albus. Il y avait Poppy. Il y avait Minerva. Et pourtant, ils n'auraient pas du se sentir coupable, pensa cette dernière avec colère. Ce sentiment de culpabilité si dur à supporter, si cuisant, aurait dû être la propriété de ceux qui lui avaient infligé ça. Pas le sien. Pas le leur. Sirius. Maugrey. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'ils n'éprouvent le moindre remord.

Albus et Minerva s'étaient toujours battus pour ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Pour un monde juste, sans discriminations, sans douleurs si ça n'avait pas été une utopie. Mais ils étaient humains avant tout. Et tout n'était pas blanc dans leur cœur, loin de là. Surtout lorsque l'une des personnes qui leur était les plus chères souffrait si intensément. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le pardon ou même pour la justice non-violente. Il restait de la place pour un seul et unique type de justice. La vengeance.

* * *

\- Harry…

Les doigts de l'adolescent se crispèrent sur les pans de son pantalon. Le dos tourné à la porte de sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd, il remplissait sa valise de tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour sa rentrée prochaine à Poudlard : en effet, c'était le lendemain matin, et il ne lui restait donc qu'une journée pour terminer ses préparations. Et une seule journée pour son parrain, Sirius, de tenter de réinstaurer le dialogue, coupé depuis presque 15 jours.

\- Harry, écoute-moi.

Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant, plusieurs livres sous les bras, puis reprit ses activités comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es contrarié à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ser- avec Snape. Et je n'en suis pas très fier. Mais écoute, Harry… c'était Snape, tu comprends ? Tout le monde à l'air de l'oublier dans cette maison. C'est un mangemort –

\- Ce n'est pas un mangemort, le coupa Harry. Il avait parlé sans le vouloir, sous l'effet d'une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler. Ses mots le surprirent lui-même. Depuis quand faisait-il confiance à l'homme ? Mais il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le bon raisonnement celui-ci était celui qui avait poussé Sirius et les autres à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Snape, c'était un fait – mais il faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Et donc, à Snape. Par ce biais, les choses étaient plus faciles à accepter.

\- Mais Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il n'est pas –

Harry fit volte-face.

\- Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, siffla-t-il. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore et Dumbledore dit qu'il n'est pas un mangemort : alors, il ne l'est pas.

Sirius sembla mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une possibilité, Harry, mais peut-être… que Dumbledore se trompe ? Il est humain, après tout et il a tendance à ramener au berceau toutes les brebis égarées. Tout le monde fait des erreurs…

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Et quand bien même, lui dit-il sur un ton venimeux, quand bien même il serait mangemort ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? Le regarder et n'avoir aucune empathie, aucune : pointer ta baguette – vos baguettes, toutes vos baguettes, vous l'avez tous fait – sur lui alors qu'il était à peine conscient, et lui faire endurer ce que vous lui avez fait endurer ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais son filleul le devança.

\- Et vous aviez tout prémédité, continua-t-il sur un ton qui exprimait une déception si forte que Sirius détourna le regard vous aviez tout prémédité, peu importe ce que Dumbledore avait pu vous dire, peu importe l'aide qu'il vous avait apporté. Ce que je vois, c'est ce que tu as fait, Sirius : attaquer un homme sans défense qui aurait dû être ton allié, et violer sa mémoire, violer sa vie privée et le briser devant toute une assemblée. Quel spectacle c'était ! Vous étiez tous là, les yeux écarquillés, et vous aviez oublié qu'il était un homme, peu importe combien il gémissait ou combien il saignait. Vous aviez soif de vérité, et toi – _toi, Sirius_ , c'était plus que ça. Je veux bien croire que Lupin ait pu penser qu'il faisait quelque chose de nécessaire sur le coup – mais toi, tu as aimé ça. L'humilier. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux : ce n'était rien de plus qu'une énième vengeance pour toi.

Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec tellement de haine, tellement de déception, que Sirius recula de plusieurs pas dans le couloir, presque effrayé.

\- Harry, tu ne comprends pas : c'était lui ou le monde magique ! Il peut tout compromettre, tous nous vendre à son maitre ! Et c'est Snape, bon sang ! Snape ! Il a toujours aimé la magie noire et il ne peut pas avoir changé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… toujours à espionner, à nous tourner autour… James aurait fait la même chose !

Ces derniers mots frappèrent Harry de plein fouet. Fou de rage, il sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça dans la gorge de son parrain, qui se retrouva piégé dans l'angle du couloir.

\- MON PERE N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. MON PERE AURAIT SU FAIRE CE QUI ETAIT DANS NOTRE INTERET : LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE ! TU VIS DANS LE PASSE, SIRIUS : TU CONTINUES A TE COMPORTER COMME SI VOUS ETIEZ ENCORE A POUDLARD ET QUE TU POUVAIS ENCORE LE TOURMENTER POUR TON BON PLAISIR. MON PERE AURAIT GRANDI ! Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit : TU AS TOUT GACHE, SIRIUS, TOUT GACHE ! TU T'ES COMPORTE COMME EUX, COMME LES MANGEMORTS ET PLUS QUE ÇA, TOI ET LES AUTRES AVAIENT MIS EN PERIL L'ORDRE ET NOTRE COMBAT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FAIT CONFIANCE A SNAPE, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FAIT CONFIANCE A DUMBLEDORE : VOUS AVEZ BRISE L'UNITE ET VOUS ETES RETOURNES CONTRE VOTRE PROPRE CAMP ! COMMENT EST-ON SUPPOSE GAGNER LA GUERRE SI MEME ENTRE NOUS LA CONFIANCE N'EXISTE PAS ? SI L'ON S'ATTAQUE LES UNS LES AUTRES ET QUE L'ON SE CONDUIT COMME DES MANGEMORTS, HEIN ?

Sirius ne répondit rien, comme paralysé. Mais c'était le fils de James… et c'était Snape… tout le monde détestait Snape… pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

\- C'est ça, siffla Harry : ne répond rien je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de mon père, surtout pour insulter sa mémoire – et je ne veux plus que tu me confondes avec lui. Tu me dégoûtes, Sirius.

Il baissa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche, ses yeux toujours fixés sur celui qu'il avait tant aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, il ne savait plus. Mais avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers, il se retourna et prononça ces quelques mots, qui terrassèrent l'animagus :

\- Mon père aurait eu honte de toi, Sirius.

* * *

\- Poppy… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, en dehors de la rentrée. Il n'assiste plus au repas, il ne se montre plus dans la Salle des professeurs… j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Je m'inquiète autant que vous, Minerva, mais je pense que vous et moi sommes bien placées pour comprendre ce qu'il traverse… ce qu'il a dû faire, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

La sous-directrice jeta un regard triste à l'homme recroquevillé dans le lit à côté d'elle, le côté gauche de sa tête pansé et bandé.

\- Mais il l'a fait pour son bien…

* * *

Il y était presque. Il avait pensé à cette solution dès le premier jour de convalescence de Severus, mais il n'avait pas bien évalué sa réelle difficulté. La théorie était plutôt simple, et même en partie abordée dans quelques anciens livres de légilimencie des plus grands maîtres mais elle était incomplète et la pratique était d'une complexité toute autre. Mais il allait y arriver, il le savait. Et cette solution lui plaisait d'autant plus qu'elle apaiserait un sentiment qui ne faisait que grandir à l'intérieur de lui : le besoin de se venger. La soif de vengeance. La colère. Il avait cessé de se poser des questions sur ses principes, sur son éthique, sur la justice, et même sur ce qu'il défendait : c'était à son cœur même qu'on s'était attaqué, et il avait besoin de faire payer.

Le principe était simple, donc, un peu le même que pour les potions : isoler la douleur. Lorsque l'on parlait de légilimencie, la douleur devenait presque quelque chose de matériel : c'était palpable, c'était malléable (une faiblesse dont s'était servi maintes fois Voldemort pour torturer à mort ses ennemis) et c'était, Albus le croyait, touchable.

Mais dans toute cette noirceur, cette justice, une lueur de doute persistait : et il savait à qui s'adresser.

\- Quel genre de sortilège, Albus ?

\- Un isolant. Pour la douleur. Le principe actif est simple : je l'isole en vidant par le même biais le creux situé entre ses barrières et ses souvenirs. Il est possible que j'altère quelques brides de sa mémoire, mais – c'est la seule solution.

Minerva scruta le visage de son supérieur. Cette issue semblait la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient s'ils voulaient aider Severus mais un principe fondamental de la magie se dressait entre elle et son application.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les faire disparaitre, réalisa-t-elle, les frottements. La douleur. Rien ne peut juste… disparaître.

\- Oui, lui répondit le directeur sur un ton ferme. Et je ne compte pas la garder pour moi. Je vais vous demander votre avis, Minerva… parce que je ne suis pas bien sûr moi-même d'être d'accord avec ce que je prévois de faire.

Il y eu une petite pause.

\- Et que prévoyez-vous de faire, Albus ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante.

Le directeur poussa un soupire et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Minerva avait l'impression qu'il avait pris 20 ans. Il n'allait pas bien…

\- Albus, lui dit-elle sur un ton inquiet, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire triste.

\- Je l'ai frappé, Minerva. Je l'ai touché, je l'ai blessé…

Mais Minerva ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'un coup de baguette elle installa un fauteuil juste en face de celui du directeur, s'y assit et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle les serra fort.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, lui dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu le courage, mais _vous_ l'avez fait, Albus, vous avez mis fin à ses souffrances et vous l'avez certainement sauvé de Merlin sait quels débordements. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable… tout au contraire.

Elle aurait voulu lui faire entendre raison, lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû être fier de ce qu'il était parvenu à faire – mais c'était peine perdue. Albus, de son côté, tenta de réprimer la vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger : comment Minerva pouvait-elle lui parler comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait ? Elle et Poppy étaient restées en arrière et c'était à lui qu'avait incombé la tâche de frapper Severus. A lui ! Mais une autre voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il l'avait mérité. Il avait promis à Severus qu'il le protégerait, il n'y était pas parvenu… C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je prévois de transférer la douleur, Minerva. Il tentait clairement de changer de sujet, mais la sous-directrice n'en fut pas dérangée. La transférer : elle serait sous sa forme brute et une fois transvasée, sans véritable raison d'être, elle finirait par disparaître pour persister de temps à autres, mais sans aucun dommage. Seulement, pendant les 20 ou 30 premiers jours… les effets sur la mémoire seront assez insupportables, voir très douloureux.

Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Et vous voudriez la transférer… ?

\- Cela me semble évident. C'est à _eux_ de la supporter… mais, Minerva, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette solution. Est-ce vraiment juste ? Nous ne serons plus jamais aussi unis qu'avant, je ne me fais pas d'illusions… je ne m'attends pas non plus à une trahison de leur côté, mais, vous comprenez… ça ne me ressemble pas.

Minerva humecta ses lèvres. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un bon moment, depuis qu'elle avait vu les véritables ravages qu'avait causé l'utilisation de la légilimencie sur Severus.

\- Ce ne sera que justice, Albus, lui répondit-elle sur un ton ferme.

Etrangement, ce dernier eut l'air surpris. N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'elle avait été aussi touchée que lui par ce qui était arrivé ?

\- Vous… approuvez ?

Ce fut au tour de Minerva d'avoir un sourire triste.

\- J'ai mis mon honneur et mes principes de côté, Albus. De plus, il leur faut une punition exemplaire, en particulier pour Sirius et Fol œil : ils sont clairement les instigateurs du projet et les autres, principalement Rémus, n'ont fait qu'être convaincus. Et ce légilimens… _cette tare !_ Albus sursauta presque en l'attendant jurer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle reprit : D'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait déjà été attrapé par le ministère pour ce genre de pratique. Maugrey a dû lui promettre de l'aider à s'en sortir s'il lui rendait ce _petit_ service… puisque personne ne l'a payé.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Il faudra simplement tenir un discours intelligent, ajouta-t-elle. Ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre notion de vengeance ou de… en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, quoi que vous en pensiez… de plaisir. Présentez-le comme de la justice et une solution désespérée pour sauver Severus. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le temps pourrait lui permettre de s'en remettre à moitié… mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en remette en partie. Je veux qu'il s'en remette complètement, au moins au niveau mental, car nous sauvons que ce qu'ils ont fait restera toujours un traumatisme… je refuse qu'il passe le reste de sa vie dans un état similaire.

\- Je crois vraiment que sans mon intervention, Severus s'en remettrait partiellement, comme vous dites : au niveau de la légilimencie, il est bien assez puissant pour re dompter son esprit mais qui sait combien de temps cela lui prendrait et surtout à quel point il souffrirait pendant cette transition ? Et jusqu'à quel point il parviendrait à s'en remettre psychiquement… En utilisant ces quelques sortilèges et la légilimencie, je suis certain de guérir complètement les débordements de sa mémoire.

La professeure eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Visiblement, quelque chose la dérangeait.

\- Minerva… ?

Elle inspira un grand coup.

\- Albus. Severus… regardez dans quel état il se trouve. Je veux dire… Si vous savez qui lui faisait la même chose. S'il le soumettait à la légilimencie de la même manière. Avec un Visibilis… un contact trop rapproché…

Mais le directeur secoua la tête.

\- Severus n'est pas infaillible, personne ne l'est. Mais la première priorité de Severus est de ne pas amener Voldemort à utiliser la légilimencie sur lui. Ou du moins le moins possible. Et n'oubliez pas, le but de Tom n'est pas d'endommager les facultés de Severus : comme dans notre sens, il veut que Severus soit capable de se protéger d'éventuelles attaques venant de moi. Et deuxièmement, Voldemort n'utilise de toute façon pas la baguette dans l'art de la légilimencie. Il est au-dessus, simplement dans le contact des yeux. On utilise la baguette lorsque l'on apprend la discipline à quelqu'un ou lorsque l'on n'est pas capable de ne pas utiliser d'intermédiaire. Severus n'a pas non plus besoin de baguette, et s'ils l'utilisaient, les choses seraient moins violentes… Albus baissa les yeux et ajouta : N'oubliez pas, ma chère… Severus n'était pas préparé. Il était là où il aurait dû être le plus en sécurité, ou presque. Ça a fait presque toute la différence.

Sa collègue hocha la tête et se leva, frottant frénétiquement les pans de sa robe de manière inconsciente.

\- Notre décision est donc prise, Albus, conclut Minerva. Et, Albus… je me demandais également si… si vous aviez…

Mais le directeur secoua la tête, coupant court à sa réplique.

\- Non, répondit-il sur un ton brusque. Vous comprenez que c'est délicat… il a besoin de temps.

Minerva hocha la tête et lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Il n'a pas été convoqué pour le moment. Redoutez-vous un appel dans les prochains jours ?

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas que je sache… Mais j'espère que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaise surprise.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, et peut-être que comme moi vous avez un peu de mal avec le tournant que prennent les choses… Rémus, Tonks, mauvais ? Minerva, Albus, mauvais ? C'est toujours la grande question, que sont-ils près à faire pour le Plus Grand Bien… et pour venger ceux qu'ils aiment ?_


	9. Question

\- Vous savez que vous avez le choix, Severus. Jamais je ne… je pourrais vous… essayer de vous protéger. Vous savez que vous êtes en sécurité ici, à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas une vie idéale mais… jusqu'à ce que nous remportions la guerre. Vous pouvez arrêtez, mon garçon.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas arrêter, Albus. Ne vous comportez pas comme si vous étiez un saint : je ne peux pas simplement claquer la porte au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le directeur se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez raison, Severus : nous avons besoin de vous. Mais je ne nous ferai pas passer avant vous et votre bien-être, je vous donne ma parole. Le professeur laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique, qu'Albus préféra ignorer. Il reprit : Severus, si je viens à vous et vous offre ce choix, c'est que vous _avez_ le choix. Vraiment.

Le Serpentard ne sut que répondre malgré toutes ses réticences, il sentait la sincérité émaner des paroles du vieil homme. Seulement, il pensait qu'Albus savait aussi bien que lui quelle était sa réponse à la question. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser d'être agent-double jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine donc jusqu'à sa mort, plus vraisemblablement. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était un fait : cette activité, aussi dangereuse et atroce soit elle, était son moyen de rédemption, un soulagement, quelque part, et le sens qu'il avait décidé de donner à sa vie. Que ferait-il s'il arrêtait de protéger le fils de Lily Potter, s'il arrêtait de se battre pour la cause en laquelle elle avait crue, et en laquelle, finalement, il avait fini par croire ? Il devait continuer. Et les événements des quinze derniers jours ne devaient pas interférer dans le rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Il frissonna en y repensant et ferma les yeux un instant, ses barrières s'interposant entre lui et une nouvelle vague de souvenirs. Il voulait les tuer… Oh, Merlin, il _voulait_ les tuer.

\- Severus ? appela le directeur, inquiet. Le professeur releva les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, Albus, soupira-t-il sur un ton épuisé, la tête douloureuse. Je vous ai donné ma réponse. Vous pouvez partir.

Le vieux sorcier contempla l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Allongé dans son propre lit depuis que Poppy l'avait autorisé à y retourner – à condition qu'elle ait accès, ainsi que lui et Minerva, à ses appartements en permanence – il avait le visage plus émacié et pâle que jamais. Il avait très peu mangé ces derniers jours, comme à son habitude et sa maigreur ressortait d'autant plus face que son état général visiblement mauvais. Mais ses yeux c'était ses yeux le pire. Ils étaient comme des miroirs, et il pouvait y lire tellement de souffrance et de tourment qu'il préférait souvent détourner le regard. Albus inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Severus, dit-il, j'ai autre chose à vous dire.

Le professeur de potions soupira. Il était fatigué… épuisé en fait, comme tout le temps depuis qu'ils… qu'ils avaient… il était en lutte permanente avec lui-même.

\- Le faut-il vraiment ? demanda-t-il, las.

\- Oui. Severus, je… j'ai… je vous ai… je suis désolé, Severus, je veux que vous le sachiez… je ne voulais pas… je…

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ? demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré lui.

Il n'avait jamais vu le directeur dans un tel état. On aurait dit un enfant prit en faute : il se tordait les doigts, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, comme s'il était accablé par la honte.

\- Je vous ai… je vous ai frappé. Ce soir-là. Mais j'étais obligé, Severus… vous étiez dans un état tel, nous avions peur que vous puissiez… pardonnez-moi, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions resta bouche-bé. S'il n'avait pas eu les côtes en pièces, il se serait redressé pour faire face au directeur mais cette prouesse lui étant momentanément impossible, il se contenta d'attraper le regard du directeur de le retenir avec force.

\- Mais… Albus, lui dit-il, sa voix un peu changée sous le coup de la surprise, Albus, vous ne devez pas… je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait.

Le directeur s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Il osa vraiment regarder le garçon dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés :

\- Mais, Severus, j'ai…

\- Non, le coupa l'autre sorcier sur un ton ferme. Pour un sorcier si intelligent, votre raisonnement me semble bien stupide, Albus. Vous m'avez aidé – non, ne le niez pas – vous m'avez même certainement sauvé de je ne sais quelles… conséquences malencontreuses… vous ne devez pas – par Merlin, Albus, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire la même chose et vous ne devez pas penser autre chose que ceci : vous m'avez aidé.

Le directeur eut un faible sourire, un soulagement immense explosant dans sa poitrine. Severus venait de lui enlever le poids colossal qu'il avait sur les épaules, celui de la culpabilité et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir, avec un peu de temps. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour aborder le troisième et dernier sujet dont il voulait discuter avec Severus – sa guérison, par le transfert de la douleur – lorsqu'il vit ses yeux et se ravisa. Il refuserait. Severus refuserait son aide, surtout ce _type_ d'aide. Et il pouvait le comprendre : pour lui, cela équivalerait à une énième situation de faiblesse face à ses tortionnaires (car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des tortionnaires), et recevoir leur « aide » serait une humiliation cuisante. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, car il s'agissait après tout de Severus, et il était loin d'être n'importe qui, il n'avait pas envisagé ce cas de figure. Il soupira. Il ne forcerait pas Severus, évidemment que non, jamais – mais pourtant cela l'aiderait tellement… il détestait le voir si épuisé, l'entendre parfois gémir quand il entrait dans la pièce, ou même parler seul… Il releva les yeux. Severus l'observait avec interrogation, certainement intrigué par son long silence. Il changea de sujet.

\- Je voulais vous dire que j'ai engagé un jeune apothicaire comme remplaçant, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, car il savait que son jeune ami ne vivait pas bien sa convalescence pendant laquelle il se trouvait « parfaitement inutile ».

Bien qu'au vue de sa moue, Albus vit qu'il avait vu juste, Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête, résigné. Le directeur soupçonnait la fatigue d'y être également pour quelque chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de nuit.

\- Il est tard, Severus, vous devriez – non, je ne vous materne pas – oui, d'accord, je vous materne – mais peu importe, vous préférez que j'appelle Poppy ? – non, certainement pas, alors ne protestez pas – donc – prendrez-vous un somnifère ce soir ?

En toute logique, le professeur détestait les somnifères. Il les considérait évidemment comme une faiblesse, et Severus se trouva donc sur le point de décliner l'offre du directeur lorsqu'il se rappela de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée, des cauchemars qu'il avait faits, et il se ravisa. Il avait honte – honte de se sentir si effrayé à l'idée de s'endormir, ou même de se réveiller. Il hocha la tête malgré lui. Albus ne fit aucun commentaire et déboucha une fiole qu'il lui tendit Severus l'avala sans le regarder et reposa sa tête sur ses oreillers, les mains crispées sur ses draps. Il détestait ce moment où…

 _\- Severusss… mon cher ami… quelles nouvelles ?_

 _\- Dumbledore ne se doute de rien, Maître, mais les aurors, en revanche, sont sur leurs gardes. Je pense cependant qu'il vous sera possible de les surprendre._

 _\- Bien, Severus… je suis satisfait._

 _\- Je ne fais que servir mon maître._

 _\- Et tu le fais très bien, Severus… j'ai une récompense pour toi. Regarde au fond de la pièce…_

 _Il se retourna. Là, derrière-lui, se trouvait un homme bâillonné et ficelé allongé au sol, les yeux dilatés par la peur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de froid toucha son épaule. Il frissonna. Le seigneur des ténèbres, sa main serrée sur son bras, lui susurra dans l'oreille :_

 _\- Amuse-toi avec, Severus. Fais-toi plaisir._

 _Et il quitta la pièce, le laissant seul face au moldu terrifié._

Le Maître des Potions gémit.

\- Severus ? Tout va bien ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas heureux de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles… il doit savoir que je donne plus cours… il m'envoie des avertissements…

Les mains du directeur se crispèrent sur les pans de sa robe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus… vous lui parlerez de votre convalescence après avoir eut les côtes brisées et de ce stupide directeur qui refusait de vous laisser partir, de cette insupportable infirmière qui vous a drogué avec vos propres potions… il n'y verra que du feu.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il glissa enfin dans un sommeil sans rêves, accueillant l'inconscience avec soulagement. Il sombra dans le sommeil. Albus resta plusieurs minutes assis devant le lit, les yeux fixés sur le visage endormi du garçon qu'il aimait tant. Est-ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit ? Est-ce que Severus le prendrait au sérieux ? Il avait tellement été peu habitué aux marques d'affection durant toute sa vie, serait-il vraiment touché ? Albus soupira. Il regrettait… il regrettait tellement de choses. Ne pas avoir vu en Severus plus que l'un de ses élèves lorsqu'il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Avoir, finalement, négligé le garçon parce qu'il n'avait pas ce côté brillant, fameux qu'il aimait remarquer chez ses élèves, qui lui rappelait un peu lui-même à la même époque. Malgré ses notes brillantes, son génie évident pour les potions, son manque cruel et flagrant de confiance en lui, il ne lui avait pas prêté l'attention qu'il méritait. Il avait laissé toute la maison Serpentard plonger et Severus avec il n'avait rien fait pour gagner sa confiance et personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Il se souvenait de ce jour où Minerva était venue le trouver pour lui annoncer que l'amitié entre le Serpentard et Lily Evans semblait terminée ils avaient été tous les deux déçus de voir leurs espoirs d'union détruits et immédiatement, sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui s'était véritablement passé, la faute était revenue à Severus et non pas à autre chose… Parfois, quand il entendait le professeur dire qu'il favorisait lui aussi sa maison, il se demandait si, inconsciemment, il ne l'avait pas fait. Comment avait-il pu être si peu sévère lorsque Severus avait failli perdre la vie à cause des Maraudeurs ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur…

* * *

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est en train de –

\- Il a une crise. Je ne… je ne sais pas à quoi elle est due, les dernières n'ont jamais pris cette ampleur mais il… Albus, il crie de douleur !

Le directeur hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible qui semblait se trouver derrière le dos de sa collègue. Minerva avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'en peux plus, Albus… D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers jours… et depuis hier, rien ne va plus… est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle -

\- Severus m'avait prévenu, la coupa le vieux directeur. Il m'avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver… c'est une conséquence de… Voldemort est responsable.

Minerva tressaillit malgré elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?

L'homme inspira profondément.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que depuis la rentrée, nos élèves ont remarqué l'absence de Severus. Après tout, ce n'est pas habituel de sa part… Et certains de nos élèves de Serpentard, leurs parents… Voldemort sait que Severus est absent de son poste de professeur, mais il n'en connait pas la cause et évidemment, ça lui déplaît. Severus m'a dit qu'il risquait d'user de légilimencie sur lui pour l'inciter à lui communiquer ses intentions…

Minerva baissa la tête, la réalisation la frappant en plein visage.

\- Il utilise la légilimencie sur Severus, dans son état, conclut-elle. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Au moins nous avons une explication… Mais est-ce qu'il peut… voir quelque chose, ou bien, je ne sais pas…

\- Non, répondit Albus, sûr de lui. Il ne peut rien voir : la légilimencie à distance est uniquement possible sur les esprits faibles et Severus n'en est pas un – surtout pour Voldemort. Il cherche simplement à lui faire savoir qu'il attend des comptes… sans faire brûler sa marque pour ne pas attirer mon attention, je suppose. Peut-être pense-t-il que le comportement de Severus a avoir avec quelques uns de ses récents agissements. Nous ne pouvions de toute façon pas nous attendre à un silence éternel de sa part… Ce sont simplement des appels.

\- Mais dans l'état de Severus… s'il réitère encore ses appels demain ? Et après-demain ? Je ne veux pas continuer à le voir dans cet état… nous avons même dû le remonter à l'infirmerie…

Le directeur baissa les yeux sur sa collègue et eut un sourire triste.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire, ma chère Minerva. Je pensais que Severus n'accepterait pas que nous le fassions mais à présent, c'est la seule solution qui nous reste si nous voulons le préserver… j'ai bien peur qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, Tom ne remarque certaines défaillances dans la connexion qui existent entre lui et Severus. Je vais rassembler l'Ordre.

Minerva hocha la tête, déterminée.

\- Je viens avec vous.

* * *

\- Je vous demande pardon, Dumbledore ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous demander… _d'aider_ Snape ?

Les doigts du directeur se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

\- Oui, Maugrey _, c'est ce que je vous demande_ , répondit-il plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Minerva lui lança un regard significatif et il fit un gros effort pour baisser le ton. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de les regarder de nouveau, de les voir assis là, en parfaite santé, alors que Severus se tordait de douleur dans son lit et passait des nuits blanches à Poudlard… Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua :

\- Je vous demande de l'aider. Et je pense que si vous avez un minimum de dignité, vous le ferez sans vous poser de questions. Vous êtes les responsables de son état actuel, et vous n'êtes pas sans vous douter que cela le met en grand danger face à Voldemort. Et si, _et si_ vous n'avez vraiment aucune empathie, si vous n'en avez vraiment pas, alors _déshumanisez-vous_ et réfléchissez. Vous ne voudriez pas que nous ne perdions notre seul et unique espion dans les rangs de Voldemort et que nous risquions, par votre seule et unique faute, _de perdre la guerre ?_

Il laissa sa question en suspend, fixant avec intensité chacune des personnes visées. De tous, Fol œil semblait la seul à ne pas vouloir coopérer les autres, pris de remords - comme il soupçonnait Remus et Nymphadora de l'être - ou par peur des représailles : c'était ce qui semblait motiver Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance, qui le regardaient tous deux avec crainte. Après tout, sa fureur était clairement visible et elle était d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle était froide, glacée.

Remus hocha la tête, comme s'y attendait Albus. De tous, il avait été le plus fragile et le moins convaincu mais paradoxalement, il était celui dont Albus était le plus déçu. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le directeur, rassemblant tout son courage.

\- Je le ferai, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Evidemment.

Albus ne donna aucun signe de satisfaction. Au lieu de ça, il lui lança un regard glacé et détourna le regard vers le reste du groupe assit devant lui. Minerva prit le relai.

\- C'est une technique magique de légilimencie très complexe, expliqua-t-elle sur le même ton dénué de sentiment qu'avait essayé d'employer Albus. Mais expliquée avec des mots, elle est plutôt simple : on transvase la douleur d'un esprit à l'autre. Et vous serez les réceptacles de –

Mais Maugrey se leva et la coupa.

\- C'est ridicule ! Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Quel est votre but ? Réduire à néant tout l'Ordre en lui implantant dans le cerveau je ne sais quelles cochonnerries ? Si Snape n'est pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul, c'est qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour être notre espion !

Albus s'avança dangereusement vers l'auror, baguette à la main. Fol œil fit un pas en arrière et plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche pour agripper sa propre baguette.

\- Severus est humain ! s'écria le directeur, hors de lui. Vous lui demandez de résister à un sortilège de légilimencie que vous lui avez lancé la baguette en contact avec le crâne ! Même Voldemort n'aurait pas fait la même chose. Le but n'est pas de _détruire_ l'esprit mais d'y _pénétrer_!

Il fit une pause et se retourna vers son auditoire.

\- Vous le ferez tous, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je suis juste envers Severus : après tout, vous ne lui avez pas demandé son avis, si je ne me trompe ?

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant lequel Minerva hésita à tenter de calmer son supérieur. Mais elle se ravisa. Sa colère froide semblait avoir plus d'effet sur eux que n'importe quel autre type de comportement, et il fallait qu'il continue d'exercer de son emprise sur eux.

\- Bien, continua-t-il. Au moins vous en avez conscience je commençais à douter que vous ayez conscience de quoi que ce soit. Vous allez venir avec moi et accepter les conséquences de vos actes. Et si vous ne le faites pas, _vous pouvez être quasiment sûr que nous perdons la guerre._

Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement vrai, même si Severus avait l'un des, peut-être, trois rôles les plus primordiales dans leur lutte contre Voldemort. Mais Albus avait l'intelligence de voir, d'après l'attitude des autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner qu'il les avait poussé jusqu'à leur retranchement et qu'il était maintenant vraiment le moment de jouer sur la corde de la culpabilité, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser en visant directement Severus. Tous, à l'exception de Maugrey, hochèrent la tête, les yeux fixés partout dans la pièce sauf là où se trouvait son propre regard. Albus et Minerva s'étonnèrent du comportement de Sirius, lequel ils avaient, finalement, pensé voir réagir exactement de la même manière que l'auror, voir plus qui acceptait sans broncher, comme ailleurs, ce qu'ils venaient de lui demander, à lui et aux autres. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, Albus crut desceller une once de – non, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité – tristesse ? Son regard, toute sa posture laissait paraître l'image d'un homme abattu. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Malgré lui, le directeur eut un petit sourire en coin. Harry… Harry l'avait certainement remis à sa place. C'était une bonne chose, car le garçon était, finalement, l'un de seuls véritables points de pression sur l'animagus.

Albus se tourna finalement vers Maugrey, le seul qui restait à convaincre. L'homme avait l'air moins assuré que quelques minutes auparavant la perte évidente de soutien de la part de ses complices jouait en sa faveur. Dumbledore plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai fait mettre votre légilimens de pacotille en prison, Maugrey. Il a suffit de faire ressortir le nombre impressionnant de ses méfaits pour le faire passer en commission. Voulez-vous que je leur montre également – et ce sera très facile pour moi, je peux vous l'assurer ? – comment vous en avez couvert au moins la moitié ?

Il soupira.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'en venir à ce type de discours, reprit-il sur un ton plus calme, mais tout aussi déterminé. Mais après tout, ce ne serait que justice : n'allez pas me dire que ce que vous avez fait était légal. Et par-dessus tout, Alastor… seriez-vous près à nous faire perdre la guerre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton lourd de reproche.

Minerva hocha la tête pour elle-même. Non, elle n'était pas une grand supportrice de ce genre de méthode, mais Albus avait vu juste : attaquer la fiabilité et le combat de l'auror étaient les deux seules choses qui pourraient véritablement le toucher. Jamais il n'accepterait que son statut d'auror irréprochable – bien qu'un peu dérangé – soit remis en question et jamais il n'accepterait de contribuer, d'une manière où d'une autre, à la victoire de ses ennemis jurés, les mangemorts, et de Vous-Savez-Qui.

L'auror chercha un instant un regard de soutien parmi les autres membres de l'Ordre : mais ne rencontrant que de la soumission, il rendit les armes.

\- Très bien, Dumbledore, grommela-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui tremblait d'une colère noir.

Albus hocha la tête, intérieurement soulagé. Il se tourna vers l'auditoire.

\- Je pense que vous avez tous conscience que, peu importe ce qu'a pu être notre relation auparavant, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Severus a désespérément besoin d'aide et vous pouvez lui apporter cette aide : je ne vous suis pas reconnaissant d'accepter car vous vous contentez de faire votre devoir, mais je suis satisfait. Vous vous présenterez tous à Poudlard à la minute où je vous le ferai savoir, et pas une de plus. Mais ne pensez pas qu'en accomplissant cet acte, votre comportement abjecte vous sera un tant soit peu pardonné. Vous auriez tort.

Car Albus était sûr d'une chose, tout comme Minerva : jamais il ne leur pardonnerait. Jamais.

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews laissées sur les précédents chapitres, et n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis concernant celui-ci !_

 _Avis à la population : Je ne prévois pas de traduire toutes les fics' en anglais que j'ai pu poster (ou inversement, ou que je posterai : si vous voulez que je le fasse, aucun problème, mais dites-le moi en laissant une review sur l'histoire même -)_


	10. Capitulation

Il faisait noir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Le souffle coupé, il se redressa violement, ses doigts crispés sur les draps du lit d'infirmerie. Une petite partie de son cerveau se demandait comment il avait atterri là l'autre, en revanche, et la plus réaliste certainement, lui criait de se lever sans attendre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Même après toutes ces années, il ne s'était pas habitué à la douleur qu'occasionnaient les appels du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La main droite serrée sur son avant-bras gauche, il poussa ses jambes hors du lit pour se retrouver confronté à l'air froid de la nuit. Malgré la douleur, il trouva tout de même une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil de regret vers son lit si confortable – mais il savait que cela allait finir par arriver, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, rassemblant ses forces avant de pouvoir se lever. Immédiatement, il fut assailli par une nausée - il resta quelques instants les yeux étroitement fermés, les bras agrippés au rebord de son lit dans l'espoir de se stabiliser. Il poussa un soupir tout en se trainant fiévreusement vers la cheminée. Il n'avait même pas l'esprit clair… il ne pourrait pas faire illusion… d'une voix roque, il prononça son propre nom ainsi que le lieu où il voulait se rendre, son bureau, et jeta la poudre de cheminette. Lorsqu'il y réapparut une seconde plus tard, ses genoux se dérobèrent tout à coup et il s'effondra sur le sol froid. Une douleur cuisante fit son apparition dans sa poitrine. Ses côtes n'étaient pas totalement guéries… c'était ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas utiliser de poussos pour accélérer leur guérison. Pauvres moldus. Avec effort, il attrapa le coin de son bureau et se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa robe de mangemort et son masque bien en place, il inspira profondément et, sa main gauche serrée sur sa baguette, transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

Son atterrissage fut pitoyable. Le Maître des Potions, tout en se remettant une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds avec effort, constata avec soulagement qu'il était seul dans le long couloir. Il prit quelques bouffées d'air dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il savait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver : il ne ressortirait par indemne de son face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Physiquement comme mentalement, il ne se sentait absolument pas préparé et, malgré tout son sang froid, ses mains tremblaient de façon presque incontrôlable. _Calme-toi, Severus_ , s'ordonna-t-il. Il se répéta sa petite histoire pour la centième fois au moins, inspira profondément et se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait face à lui. Là, il passa encore deux couloirs pour se retrouver face à… Lucius. Il redressa la tête et retira son masque. L'autre Serpentard hocha la tête en guise de salut et indiqua la porte de son long doigt pâle.

\- Le Maître désire te voir seul à seul, lui dit-il simplement.

Severus hocha la tête, adoptant un air impassible. Lucius lui lança un subtil regard d'encouragement alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée – et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta une seconde le dos tourné à la pièce, la main crispée sur le bout de métal. Puis il fit volte-face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir vert. Ses doigts blancs caressaient doucement la peau de son serpent il ne regardait pas Severus. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le feu de la cheminée qui brûlait devant lui et il ne fit aucun signe qui puisse indiquer qu'il était au courant de la présence de son dévoué serviteur. Severus se contenta d'attendre.

\- Approche, lui dit-il finalement de sa voix froide et aigue.

Le professeur fit quelques pas vers la cheminée. Il sentait de la sueur perler sur son visage sa fièvre augmentait – c'était un soulagement de pouvoir porter son masque à cet instant présent. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le mage noir esquissa un geste de la main alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui en signe de « respect ».

\- Retire ton masque, Severus.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Son Maître daigna enfin tourner le regard vers lui et resta un instant silencieux alors qu'il scrutait son visage.

\- Tu es malade, Severus, susurra-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Draco et les autres n'ont donc pas menti.

\- Non, maître.

\- Explique-toi.

Severus hocha la tête et énonça son histoire apprise par cœur sur un ton d'abord neutre, avant de délibérément laisser une petite pointe de colère s'y glisser.

\- Mes… côtes et certains autres endroits de mon corps ont été endommagés à notre dernière rencontre. Dumbledore a évidemment réagi comme une mère surprotectrice (il savait que ses moqueries envers le vieux directeur étaient toujours appréciées par le mage noir, qui les considérait comme une marque de fidélité) tout comme certains autres de mes collègues. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie sous leur garde et sous l'effet de… certaines potions. Vous savez comment est Dumbledore. Il ne voit de mal nulle part, aveuglé comme il est par _l'amour et la lumière_. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été en capacité de vous donner des nouvelles, maître. Cependant, j'ai jugé risqué de tenter quoi que ce soit depuis l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Voldemort hocha la tête, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans les flammes.

\- As-tu reçu mes avertissements ? demanda-t-il sur un ton glacé.

\- Oui, maître. Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu y répondre. J'ai jugé trop risqué de –

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase, le mage noir se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Severus dressa immédiatement ses barrières et laissa uniquement filtrer les souvenirs qui appuyaient sa version des faits : _Poppy qui le forçait à avaler des potions… Albus à son chevet… Poppy qui lui intimait de ne pas bouger pour permettre à ses côtes de guérir… Minerva qui lui donnait un somnifère… La chambre de l'infirmerie… sa colère de ne pas pouvoir sortir, qui était authentique… sa tête douloureuse alors qu'il recevait les appels du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Albus qui se tenait à ses côtés, preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de répondre…_ Une douleur cuisante le frappa soudain et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Immédiatement, le contact fut rompu et il chancela, se rattrapant de justesse à un mur. Voldemort le fixait avec intensité, ses yeux rouges posés sur son visage.

\- Ta maîtrise de la légilimencie semble… affectée. Faible... Essaierais-tu de me cacher quelque chose, Severus ?

Le Maître des Potions prit soin d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible.

\- Albus Dumbledore en est la cause, maître. Mais ce ne sont que des dommages superficiels. Je devrais pouvoirs m'en débarrasser d'ici quelques jours.

Mais il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il n'aurait pas pu le lui cacher, de toute façon.

\- Qu'as donc fait Dumbledore à ta maîtrise de la légilimencie, Severus ? murmura Voldemort, qui prenait un plaisir évident à pousser le professeur dans ses retranchements. La vision de ce dernier perdit de sa netteté.

\- Le soir où je suis rentré, maître, et d'après les explications qu'il m'a données ensuite, j'étais… assez mal en point.

Voldemort eut un sourire tordu.

\- En effet, Severus. J'avais pris soin que tu le sois. Et c'était mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, maître.

\- Continue.

\- L'une de mes côtes menaçait de percer un poumon. L'infirmière de Poudlard avait besoin de les guérir avant que cela n'arrive – mais c'est tout de même arrivé. Dumbledore a paniqué – ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient utiliser le poussos ou non, maître. Ils ne savaient pas si j'avais reçu un quelconque – sortilège impliquant de la magie noire, comme ils l'appellent, qui aurait pu entraîner des effets assez désastreux. Dumbledore avait besoin de savoir – il m'a donc soumis à la légilimencie. J'étais quasiment inconscient, maître : j'ai pu l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il ne devait pas voir, mais à un certain prix. Rien dont je ne puisse pas me débarrasser, cependant. J'étais… furieux contre le vieil homme. Mais j'ai supposé qu'il valait mieux, dans votre intérêt, maître, ne pas lui donner l'impression que je lui en voulais.

Voldemort sembla satisfait par l'explication fournit par Severus, ce qui le surprit. Il hocha la tête…

\- Je vois… ce genre de comportement ressemble assez bien à Dumbledore… ce vieux fou est près à faire n'importe quoi par « amour ». Et je vois qu'il semble s'être beaucoup attaché à toi, Severus…

Le Maître des Potions avait chaud, sa respiration était saccadée. Ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher – il avait désespérément besoin de s'assoir, mais le mage noir le forçait délibérément à rester debout.

\- Le vieil homme est stupide, maître… sa tendance à s'attacher à tout et n'importe quoi le perdra.

\- En effet, Severus, en effet… mais ne t'es tu pas… attaché à lui, toi aussi ?

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, comme vaguement outré.

\- Certainement pas, maître. Il y a, évidemment, certains aspects que j'admire et que je respecte chez lui : sa puissance, sa détermination également. Mais il les a mis au service d'une cause erronée et perdue d'avance… jamais je ne pourrais m'attacher à un adorateur de moldus, cracha-t-il sur un ton de dégoût.

Voldemort hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Bien, bien… cependant, Severus, je suis loin d'être satisfait.

Severus hocha la tête. L'autre sorcier reprit :

\- Peu importe les circonstances – et peu importe la personne – je ne tolèrerai pas que tes capacités mentales soient endommagées. Tu as fait preuve d'une faiblesse intolérable, Severus, et cela aurait pu avoir des répercussions. J'espère que tu comprends, ajouta-t-il sur un ton… amusé.

Le professeur baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends, maître. Vous avez raison.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire et dégagea doucement sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Nagini se mit à onduler autour des pieds de Severus, comme s'il savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Ce dernier, qui peinait à tenir debout, sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. C'était inévitable…

\- _Endoloris._

La douleur explosa et ses genoux se dérobèrent. Tout n'était plus que noirceur, cris, et douleur, douleur, douleur. Il avait vaguement conscience de crier, mais n'y prêta pas attention – ses souvenirs poussaient de nouveaux ses barrières, ils poussaient trop fort et le sortilège ne s'arrêtait pas… il chercha de l'air, essayant désespérément de se dérober de l'étreinte du sortilège… le monde était en feu… Albus…

Soudain, la douleur cessa. Il resta allongé au sol, la bouche grande ouverte dans un vague espoir de parvenir à capter de l'oxygène – puis son regard se posa sur le visage blanc et souriant qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres tordues dans un horrible sourire, Voldemort leva le pied et asséna un coup violent à ses côtes. Il y eu un craquement assourdissant. Severus poussa un hurlement.

\- Jamais plus tu ne laisseras Albus Dumbledore avoir le moindre pouvoir – le moindre – sur tes pensées, Severus. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Ou – oui… balbutia le Maître des Potions, par delà la douleur.

\- Oui, maître.

\- O… oui… maî – maître…

Voldemort lui asséna un deuxième coup, cette fois-ci au visage. Il y eu un autre craquement. La douleur explosa.

\- Jamais plus tu n'ignoreras mes appels, Severus.

\- Ou.. ou… oui… m – maî – maître…

 _Oh, Albus, où êtes-vous ? Venez me chercher… je vous en en pris… venez me chercher… s'il-vous-plaît…_ Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas fini. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et, avec un rire malsain, attrapa doucement sa main. Ses yeux remplis d'un plaisir pur, il cassa net l'index de Severus. Ce dernier perdit connaissance quelque secondes, avant d'être brutalement ramené à la réalité par un enervate. Le mage noir saisit son pouce et le tordit de sorte qu'un nouveau craquement se fasse entendre. Et il procéda ainsi pour les trois autres doigts de la main gauche du professeur. _Crac, crac, crac…_

\- Jamais plus tu ne laisseras ces Gryffondors te "soigner"avec tes propres potions, Severus.

\- Ou.. maît…

Il saisit le nez brisé du professeur et le pinça de toutes ces forces. Du sang gicla. Severus poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Un nouveau coup lui fut asséné au visage.

\- Et jamais plus tu ne compromettras notre cause, Severus.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse cette fois-ci. Les yeux dans le vague, l'homme resta un instant pétrifié par la douleur, puis il perdit connaissance. Il eu juste le temps de voir son maître lever sa baguette sur lui et lui murmurer : « _cette fois, qu'ils n'aient aucun doute… une potion ne suffira pas_. » …

Il accueillit avec bonheur la noirceur qui l'enveloppait.

* * *

 _Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas rajouter quelque chose juste après ça. Pauvre Severus… Voldy n'a pas été très tendre :'(_

 _PS : MERCI pour les quelques magnifiques reviews que j'ai reçues dernièrement. C'est tellement encourageant – merci._

 _PPS : Je posterai certainement moins à partir de maintenant. Je fais ma rentrée au lycée (oh Merlin quelle aventure nouvelle) et comme tout le monde je n'aurai plus des journées complètes à abandonner à l'écriture de fanfictions. Bonne rentrée à tous !_

 _PPPS : (Ça existe ?) Une petite note larmoyante pour nous rappeler, quand même, que le premier septembre dernier était le jour de l'épilogue du 7_ _ème_ _tome des Harry Potter (et le début de Cursed Child, mais bon..). Wow. Que le temps passe vite…_


	11. Spéculation

Albus mit un point final à la lettre sur laquelle il venait de passer une heure de laborieux travail. Fudge exagérait vraiment… combien de temps encore resterait-il dans le déni des récents événements ? Il était désespérant. Honnêtement, Albus aurait pu passer bien plus de temps sur ce rapport – mais il avait d'autres priorités. Severus étant la principale, l'Ordre la seconde.

La porte fut soudainement martelée de coups. Il leva la tête.

\- Albus ! Ouvrez !

Le directeur sentit son sang se glacer. C'était la voix de Poppy – et elle avait l'air effrayée. D'un coup de baguette, il fit ouvrir la porte et se leva. L'infirmière déboula dans la pièce, les cheveux au vent et une fiole dans la main. Le cœur d'Albus rata un battement. _Severus… est-ce qu'il_ –

\- Severus est parti – il est parti, Albus ! Cette nuit – je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, Merlin, et s'il –

Le directeur n'eut pas le cœur à essayer de la réconforter. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, ils le savaient tous les deux. Voldemort l'avait appelé. Il avait tellement espérer que ce moment n'arriverait pas, ou du moins qu'il arriverait le plus tard possible… Silencieusement, il leva sa baguette et murmura un sortilège.

\- Nous saurons quand il reviendra, dit-il simplement.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard triste. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous savez dans quel était il revient la plupart du temps, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Et vous savez dans quel état il est parti. Je ne sais même pas où il a trouvé la force de se lever. Merlin, Albus, et s'il ne revenait pas…

Albus sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Severus avait-il été assez convaincant ? Voldemort l'avait-il cru ? Et surtout… Severus avait-il su maintenir un niveau de légilimencie assez élevé pour le duper ? Le professeur lui avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que cela arrive si tôt. Et Severus avait l'habitude de le prévenir lorsqu'il était appelé. C'était même systématique. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, rien… c'était pour dire dans quel état il devait être lorsqu'il était parti.

\- Nous irons le chercher, répondit-il finalement. S'il ne revient pas, nous irons le chercher, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Minerva fit son apparition à la porte restée ouverte, dans le même état de panique apparent que l'infirmière. Albus détourna le regard. Sa peur se transformait en colère : de la colère contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir pu protéger Severus, ni avant, ni maintenant. Il croyait desseller dans le regard des deux femmes quelque chose d'accusateur, ce qui lui était insupportable : il voulait qu'elles partent, il faisait preuve d'une concentration extrême pour rester calme et même distant.

\- Albus… Severus…

Mais Minerva se tut. Elle scruta le visage du vieux directeur, et celui de l'infirmière – et comprit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce… qu'il reviendra ?

Albus baissa les yeux plus bas encore, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux et malgré lui, il se sentit trembler.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer…

Poppy étouffa un sanglot.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y aille ? Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas tenir, ce n'est pas possible… vous savez qu'Il va forcement remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas… et s'il le pousse trop loin…

Albus se leva, déterminé à la faire taire, à se montrer rassurant. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et la regarda d'une manière qui se voulait persuasive.

\- Il devait y aller. Il n'avait pas de choix. S'il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, Voldemort aurait été impitoyable la fois suivante. Y aller maintenant était la meilleure solution si nous voulions éviter les dégâts, comprenez-vous ? Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas faire illusion. Il ne devait pas faire illusion… il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de son bureau. _Où êtes-vous, Severus ?_ Du coin de l'œil, il continuait d'observer les deux femmes auxquelles il tournait le dos. Il devait dire quelque chose, c'était lui qu'elles étaient venues voir… mais il était aussi désemparé qu'elles. Une fois de plus, il pouvait sentir le poids de toutes ses années peser sur épaules, chose qui arrivait bien trop souvent ces temps-ci. Il avala sa salive.

\- Poppy, je crois qu'il va être nécessaire de préparer l'infirmerie pour le… pour le retour de Severus, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il était pitoyable. Et si Severus ne revenait pas ? Et si Tom avait tout découvert ? _Oh, mon garçon… je vous en prie, soyez fort…_ Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Rapidement, il les posa sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elles partent.

* * *

 _Une vive douleur au niveau des côtes le réveilla en sursaut. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, comme s'ils venaient de très loin. La lumière était tamisée, le décor flou… il était paralysé. Vaguement, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le col et le déplacer violement. Il gémit. La personne perdit patience et lui assena un coup au visage avant de le jeter au sol. Les yeux entre-ouverts, une vive lueur l'éblouit. Le sang battait dans ses tempes. Doucement, le peu de lumière qui lui parvenait encore s'évanouit. Il faisait froid…_

Ce fut le noir.

* * *

Albus se tenait devant la fenêtre depuis le matin, les mains crispées sur le rebord, incapable de détacher son regard de l'horizon. Il n'était pas revenu…Il n'était pas là. Les rares moments où il ne s'était pas tenu là, à désespérément attendre que quelque chose arrive, il avait fait le tour du château et du parc, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien, car si le sortilège qu'il avait lancé ne s'activait pas, cela signifiait que Severus n'était pas revenu à la maison. Mais il avait cet espoir fou… désespéré de le voir apparaître, épuisé mais bien vivant. Il dirait qu'il allait bien pour la millième fois, et pour la millième fois lui lui répondrait qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge. Alors Minerva arriverait et se jetterait sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, ce à quoi le Maître des Potions régirait de manière apparemment dégoûtée, tout en ayant un sourire en coin. Puis ce serait au tour de Poppy d'arriver – elle s'écrirait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et qu'il fallait qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie sur le champ et sans protester ce à quoi Severus répondrait négativement, mais elle finirait évidemment par gagner, et ils se retrouveraient tous autour de son lit à le regarder dormir, comme des parents avec un enfant malade.

Albus soupira. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Et il ne savait même pas où la réunion avait eu lieu. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'appeler, en désespoir de cause, par la légilimencie, même si c'était évidemment peu recommandé dans son état… Il n'avait pas répondu. Rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie, le moindre mot prononcé. Et la nuit tombait.

 _Albus._

Le directeur leva les yeux vers la nuit.

\- _Severus ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il secoua la tête. Un bruit dans son dos lui fit faire volte-face, et pendant la fraction de secondes qui le séparèrent de son origine, il eut l'espoir fou que ce fut Severus. Mais c'était Minerva, encore Minerva.

\- … Albus ? murmura cette dernière. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses cheveux, habituellement si bien rangés, pendaient tristement sur ses épaules. Le vieil homme ravala sa salive.

\- Vous savez bien que non, ma chère amie, lui dit-il doucement, soudain désespéré de lui rendre le sourire.

Il aurait voulu continuer, dire quelque chose de rassurant, ou avoir l'air, au moins, lui, rassuré mais il en était bien incapable, un état flagrant qui ne fit qu'abattre un peu plus la professeure de métamorphoses.

\- Vous avez l'air… vous…

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, dans sa manière d'être, mais elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée. Evidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus n'était pas revenu. Severus… Mais il y avait, si c'était possible, encore autre chose. Albus sembla lire sa pensée dans son regard et détourna les yeux.

\- J'ai cru l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, souffla-t-il. Severus. A chaque fois qu'il part… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle.

Mais un cri perçant interrompit leur conversation. Troublés, les deux professeurs se retournèrent vers Fumseck, qui s'agitait de manière anormale devant la fenêtre. Albus s'approcha et tenta de caresser son cou avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable à ce moment précis mais l'oiseau fit quelque chose d'impensable, quelque chose dont Albus ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il le mordit furieusement et poussa un autre cri en direction de la fenêtre. Sous le choc, le directeur n'esquissa pas un geste : ce fut Minerva qui lui ouvrit finalement. Elle suivit l'oiseau du regard, les mains crispés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis tourna la tête vers le directeur.

\- Il sait où est Severus. Il est au-delà du portail.

Les yeux azurs du directeur rencontrèrent le regard perçant de la sous-directrice. Sans dire un mot, ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau.

 _Attendez-moi, Severus. J'arrive._

* * *

 _Petit chapitre de transition. Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !_

 _PS : Je cherche désespérément des fics de Severus et Albus (et Minerva, mais pas nécessairement) sur le thème Hurt/comfort/friendship, en anglais comme en français. J'ai déjà fait le tour du net de fond en comble, si quelqu'un à quelques idées… :P_


	12. Maison

La nuit était froide, trop froide. Minerva, dans une angoisse folle, devança Albus dans sa course : elle filait à présent à travers les arbres, hors d'haleine. Le chemin ne semblait pas en finir, il faisait tellement noir mais le portail se rapprochait, petit à petit _. Il faut que vous teniez, Severus, s'il-vous-plaît. Pour nous et pour vous… tenez-bon._ Elle ignora les branches qui fouettaient son visage lorsqu'elle prenait les raccourcis, les flaques qui trempaient les bas de ses robes lorsqu'elle y mettait les pieds. Il n'y avait que Severus qui comptait.

Enfin, elle franchit les grilles. Seul le bruit du vent lui parvenait. Fébrilement, elle fouilla le paysage du regard, éclairée par sa baguette mais elle ne le vit nulle part, et son cœur se mit à battre de manière immodérée.

\- Severus ! hurla-t-elle dans la nuit. Severus ! Severus !

Le vent seul lui répondit. Elle se mit à avancer à pas lent, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque mouvement, sur chaque brindille qui tombait. Elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Elle avança pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, toujours plus loin dans l'obscurité, dans rien y trouver. Elle resserra sa robe autour d'elle. Où donc était Fumseck ? L'oiseau lui montrerait le chemin. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, avec le vague espoir de l'y apercevoir l'éclair rouge et jaune qui le traversa lui arracha un cri. Le phénix tournait de manière circulaire à quelques mètres d'elle : elle le voyait mal dans l'obscurité, mais il resplendissait de manière surnaturelle, magique, comme animé par la volonté d'être vu. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait, un buisson d'arbres qui devait être vert sombre à la lumière du soleil. Au premier abord, elle ne vit rien puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une main tachée de sang, inerte dans l'herbe humide.

\- Severus ! s'écria-t-elle, le sang glacé par l'effroi, ses mouvements incohérents.

Elle se mit à genoux, les mains tremblantes, et chercha son visage.

Et son cœur rata un battement. Severus. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, les yeux clos, son nez cassé, son visage ensanglanté, un œil noir et gonflé. La respiration difficile, Minerva chercha son poûl, opération difficile à cause des spasmes incontrôlables qui agitaient ses doigts ils tremblaient trop pour pouvoir sentir quoi que ce soit, et cela l'effraya – elle fouillait sa peau de manière désespérée, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, des larmes brouillaient sa vue…

\- Severus… s'il-vous-plaît… s'il-vous-plaît… Severus…

Elle ne pensait plus clairement, elle ne pouvait plus. Albus l'avait rejointe, essoufflé. Son cerveau menaçait de le priver de sa raison – il sentit la colère, le désespoir l'envahir et menacer de le submerger. Mais Minerva n'était pas en état de prendre les choses en main. Délicatement, il tourna la tête du professeur sur le côté et posa deux doigts tremblants sur son cou. Il inspira profondément, dans l'espoir vain de se calmer. Il voulait tuer Tom, lui faire subir en pire tout ce qu'il avait fait à Severus. Cette pensée aurait certainement choquée s'il l'avait exprimée à voix haute, mais il était humain et Severus était son point sensible, le chemin de non-retour. Il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de sa collègue.

\- Minerva – il déglutit, le souffle coupé – Minerva, il faut le ramener à Poudlard sans tarder. Laissez-moi l'emmener… écartez-vous. Nous devons le montrer à Poppy… maintenant…

Délicatement, il souleva le jeune homme et le serra contre son cœur. Severus ne donna pas signe de vie : son visage, méconnaissable, ressemblait à un masque mortuaire. En l'approchant de lui, le sang d'Albus se glaça. Le bruit de sa respiration lui fendit le cœur, il l'avait entendu tellement de fois : c'était la manière dont il respirerait, laborieuse, hachée, lorsqu'il avait des côtes brisées. _Severus..._

Poppy les attendait, comme si elle avait eu un septième sens et qu'elle avait su que Severus n'était pas loin. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux simplement des regards, et ce fut bien assez. Albus déposa délicatement Severus sur le lit. On aurait dit qu'il se briserait en morceaux au moindre choc. Puis il s'écarta lentement, comme à regret. Les deux professeurs suivirent chaque faits et gestes de l'infirmière comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les yeux du directeur se posèrent alors sur les longs doigts blancs du garçon, des doigts souvent tâchés de restes de potions mais qui se mouvaient avec une telle agilité, qui renfermaient un tel talent et ils étaient brisés. Chacun d'eux, retournés, maculés de sang. Minerva détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais c'était une punition rare, qui démontrait une réelle furie, un acharnement qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, dit finalement l'infirmière, au soulagement général. Enfin… pas pire que les autres fois, au niveau physique en tout cas. Mais…

Délicatement, elle tourna la tête du Maître des Potions sur le côté. Du sang séché maculait son oreille et avait coulé dans son cou. Elle leva les yeux vers Albus. Albus baissa les siens sur le visage meurtri du professeur, Minerva les observa tour à tour. Elle les interrogeait du regard.

\- C'est arrivé avant, murmura Albus. Une seule fois, le jour où ils se sont attaqués à lui au Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait eu quelques saignements, un moment après.

\- Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que c'est un résultat de… de ses efforts pour repousser ses limites… de la légilimencie ?

Le directeur hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit il va se réveiller…

Poppy se redressa et mit fin à leur torpeur.

\- Ecartez-vous, Albus. Il faut que je soigne ses plaies.

Mais un gémissement les fit taire. Le professeur semblait se réveiller : laborieusement, il ouvrit un œil. Les mouvements au-dessus de sa tête lui rappelèrent immédiatement les coups reçus lors de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fit un geste brusque et tenta de s'écarter du danger… Instantanément, Albus se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par la taille pour le maintenir sur le lit. Et ils restèrent là sans parler, Severus dans les bras d'Albus, les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang coulant le long de son nez. Le vieil homme le serrait dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir, sa main droite dans ses cheveux noirs. Minerva lui sourit timidement.

\- Tout va bien, Severus. Vous êtes à Poudlard. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Mais Severus continuait de les fixer elle et Poppy, le regard vide. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience d'être dans les bras d'Albus.

\- Minerva, finit-il par dire doucement, la voix roque.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Poppy doit vous soigner, Severus, continua-t-elle sur un ton encourageant. Vous êtes plutôt amoché, si vous voulez mon avis.

Albus s'éloigna doucement du Maître des Potions et lui sourit.

\- Vous devriez rester allongé, mon garçon. Vous ne voudriez pas lancer les hostilités, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin, ses yeux passant de Poppy à Severus.

Mais Severus n'eut aucune réaction. Il continua de les dévisager, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration terriblement irrégulière. Puis il se tourna vers le directeur.

\- Albus, dit-il simplement avant de tomber en avant.

Des bras forts se refermèrent sur lui. Un liquide chaud lui coulait sur le visage et dans le cou.

* * *

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il était en état de choc ? Est-ce qu'il… reprenait ses esprits, je ne sais pas ?

Albus tournait en rond devant le lit d'infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au professeur inconscient qui s'y trouvait. Poppy, armée de crèmes, d'une bassines d'eau et de sa baguette, avait entreprit de soigner l'énorme bleu qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir son œil gauche.

\- Voldemort a dû le tester jusqu'aux limites. C'était presque une évidence, Severus le savait… il a fait des exercices de gymnastique mentale toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs jours –

\- _QUOI ?_

…

\- *Hum* depuis plusieurs jours, donc, Poppy, calmez-vous, s'il vous-plaît –

\- _Je vous demande pard_ –

\- Il avait beaucoup récupéré pour pouvoir tenir le coup, au cas où Voldemort tenterait de tester ses barrières, ce dont nous étions quasiment certain qui arriverait. Mais malgré tout ça, il n'était pas physiquement pas en état de lui faire face lorsqu'il est parti. Tom a dû le voir, c'est évident…

Il fit une pause, la main sur les doigts à présent bandés du Maître des Potions.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Severus… nous allons arranger ça… je vous le promets…

Peu à peu, l'obscurité qui régnait dans l'infirmerie se changea en une pâle lumière grise. Epuisée, Minerva se coucha sur un des lits du mur d'en face et ferma les yeux. En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie. Albus eut un faible sourire.

\- Nous allons avoir beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs, aujourd'hui : je sens qu'Argus va s'en donner à cœur joie.

* * *

\- Snape n'est toujours pas là, fit remarquer Ron en pointant sa fourchette et son bout de bacon vers la table des professeurs. Le morceau de viande, secoué par son mouvement brusque, fit un vol plané et atterri tout droit sur le livre de métamorphoses sur lequel Hermione planchait depuis déjà deux heures. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ronald Weasley, je te préviens. Si ton bacon n'a pas bougé de cette page d'ici trois secondes, tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable…

\- S'cuse, répondit celui-ci, attrapant le morceau de viande d'un geste désinvolte, pour se donner une contenance.

Harry n'avait pas suivi leur petite dispute. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le siège vide du Maître des Potions. Au plus son absence se prolongeait, au plus il angoissait. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque heure, chaque minute, il avait l'impression que le fossé entre lui et Sirius se creusait d'avantage. Plus ce temps passait, plus il savait que ce qu'il avait fait aurait des conséquences à long terme sur le Maître des Potions. Et malgré toute sa colère, il en voulait à Snape, terriblement, de manière irrationnelle. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore à cause de lui que tout ça arrivait… qu'il perdait la seule famille qu'il avait… il n'avait qu'à s'être comporté autrement, leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui… c'était sa faute, pas celle de Sirius et des autres… Et puis il s'en voulait de penser des choses pareilles, de retourner le problème dans le sens qui lui plaisait le plus. Un rapide coup d'œil au reste du personnel enseignant lui confirma ses craintes.

\- McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore non plus ne sont pas là, dit-il, presque effrayé.

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard coupable. Hermione ferma son livre et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais…

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de tout mettre sur les épaules de Sirius quand même, Harry, la coupa Ron, sans se douter que c'était pile ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Je veux dire, il croyait bien faire, ou du moins qu'il nous aidait de cette manière. J'en suis sûr.

Harry tourna violement la tête vers lui. Au fil des jours, il avait vu la manière dont Ron avait analysé les faits, et il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il allait finir par se ranger du côté de Maugrey, de rationaliser les faits en plaidant la sécurité de leur cause, le Plus Grand Bien. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'excuse… Il ne dit pas un mot, attrapa son sac et quitta la table. Ron le regarda partir sans comprendre. Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais.

* * *

\- Très bien, mon garçon. Maintenant, expirez.

\- Depuis… combien de… temps…

\- Nous vous avons trouvé cette nuit, Severus. Il est 10 heures. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

Le Maître des Potions était toujours allongé, la vision un peu floue. Albus s'était assis au bord du lit, la main posée sur la sienne. Severus ne supportait pas de se trouver ainsi en-dessous du directeur. Il détestait se retrouver en situation d'infériorité. Il tenta un mouvement pour se redresser, mais fut immédiatement assaillit par une douleur cuisante au niveau des côtes et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

\- Doucement, mon garçon. Vos côtes ont encore besoin de guérir, il va falloir vous y faire. Maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

Malgré la douleur, Severus eut un petit sourire. Lorsque le directeur lui annonçait une surprise, c'était souvent synonyme de catastrophe. Celle-ci ne fit pas exception.

\- Ta-da ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant pour déposer un énorme plateau petit-déjeuner devant le jeune professeur.

Severus se montra plutôt septique.

\- Albus, je… n'ai pas très f –

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Est-ce qu'une certaine personne que je connais est sur le point de s'attirer de gros ennuis en refusant une fois de plus de manger, _mmh ?_

C'était la voix de Poppy, qui leur parvenait de la pièce d'à côté. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et ferma les paupières, désireux de dormir. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par le directeur, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Ah non, Severus, certainement pas. J'attends de vous que vous ayez vidé ce plateau d'ici une demi-heure, et je m'y tiendrai.

\- Albus, je… c'est – c'est juste –

Il ferma précipitamment les paupières et ses doigts, bien qu'en pleine guérison, se crispèrent sur ceux d'Albus. Sa respiration s'intensifia, il se mit à trembler…

\- Severus, Severus, mon garçon, restez avec nous… vous vous en sortiez si bien jusqu'ici… inspirez profondément… suivez ma voix…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, à bout de souffle. Il tomba sur le regard bleu azur du directeur, qui le examinait avec inquiétude, et leva la main pour s'agripper à son bras.

\- Re – restez, articula-t-il, et il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, épuisé. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit et Albus essuya son front à l'aide d'un tissu humide. Il lui sourit.

\- C'est très bien, mon garçon. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous redresser pour pouvoir manger.

Quelque part, c'était vrai, il ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il occupe ses pensées, qu'il le garde concentré sur l'instant présent. Depuis son réveil, en l'espace de vingt minutes, il avait déjà eu trois épisodes de ce type. Albus savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il était encore sous l'effet des nombreuses potions que lui avait faites avaler Poppy, et il fallait attendre que son organisme s'en purge totalement pour véritablement découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait Poppy.

\- Est-ce que… je dois… vraiment… tout ce plateau…

Albus lui lança un regard complice.

\- Si vous insistez, je veux bien me montrer clément. Vous voyez ce pot de confiture de fraises ? Je ne vous forcerai pas à le manger en entier.

Severus leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. C'était bon signe, remarqua Albus. Ce dernier entreprit de lui faire avaler son jus de fruit sans en mettre sur la couverture.

\- Albus, dit finalement le professeur après quelques minutes de silence. Il… il me croit.

Le directeur esquissa.

\- J'en étais certain, Severus.

\- Mais… il… en colère… mon mensonge… ça l'a mis en colère. Il a voulu tester… voir…

Mais Albus sera doucement le bras de son jeune Maître des Potions et secoua la tête.

\- Nous en parlerons quand vous irez mieux, mon garçon. Concentrez-vous sur ce qui se trouve dans votre bol.

Mais Severus ne semblait plus l'écouter. Perdu sans ses pensées, il regardait son chocolat d'un œil vide. Ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient le reste de son visage.

\- Severus. Severus, regardez-moi, l'appela Albus, le secouant légèrement par l'épaule. Il ne réagit pas. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, s'était un tout autre regard qu'il arborait. Le directeur vit avec horreur du sang couler de l'une de ses narines et le long de son cou. _Severus._

\- Le Seigneur… le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 _Ses yeux rouges le transperçaient. Il avait ce sourire tordu sur les lèvres, qui exprimait le plaisir intense, la soif de sang. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette._

 _\- Endoloris._

\- Non, Severus. Regardez-moi. Albus l'agrippa fermement par les deux épaules, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

 _\- Mon pauvre petit Severus… si brillant, et pourtant si faible… regarde, regarde ce sang sur ta peau blanche…_

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

\- Il… Il…

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un point qui se trouvait derrière Albus. Jamais le directeur n'avait vu tellement de terreur, la terreur pure dans ses yeux. Il poussa une exclamation d'effroi et tenta de s'écarter d'Albus il se cogna violement contre la tête de lit Poppy arriva en courant et resta paralysée devant la scène Albus l'appelait toujours, mais il continuait de fixer le mur d'en face, prenant des bouffés d'air de plus en plus réduites, de moins en moins régulières, sa narine droite se mettant à saigner elle aussi il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable –

 _\- Espèce de sale petit monstre. Pas mieux que ta mère, et regarde dans quel état je l'ai mise, hein ? Vas-y, recule encore…_

 _Son poing s'abattit violement et un craquement retentit dans le silence de la maison._

\- SEVERUS !

Le Maître des Potions se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise du directeur et tous deux s'écrasèrent brutalement au sol, où un cri de douleur échappa au professeur. Il poussa le haut de son corps vers l'arrière et bascula contre le mur terrifié ses yeux, injectés de sang, fixaient toujours une scène imaginaire, que lui seul pouvait voir. Il laissa échapper quelques mots étranglés :

\- S'il… s'il-vous-plaît… pas encore… père…

Albus sentit comme une douche froide lui tomber sur la tête. Pas à ce point, oh non… Poppy était sortie chercher plusieurs potions. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, elle trouva le Maître des Potions à moitié inconscient dans les bras du directeur. Il remuait faiblement et continuait de prononcer des paroles presque incompréhensibles. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, tremblante, et lui fit avaler un calmant. Albus leva les yeux.

\- Trouvez Minerva. Dites-lui de les convoquer. Tous.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette petite suite vous a plu. Désolée pour la (très) longue attente, mais avec le lycée (j'ai survécu !), il reste peu de temps pour les loisirs. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, peut-être à Noël, qui sait… ^^_

 _PS : J'ai ma page Facebook à présent, pour vous tenir au courant de toutes les updates et nouveaux chapitres et trucs-vachement-cool-et-hyper-importants-de-Potterheads-et-impressions-et-avis-et-découvertes-et-trucs-bidules-chouette. Et puis parce que j'adore faire des p'tits posts avec une image pour illustrer une fic'. N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur « Maliumkin – Fanfictions » et « Le Livret des Potter Facts » )_


End file.
